My Heaven on Earth
by smurfie14
Summary: Im new to this whole fanfic thing and i know only good posters are on this but i wanna give it a shot. This is taking place after Girls guide to dating. So go read and tell me if you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Ok im new to this soooo don't be so harsh. Well I think this will follow the girls guide to dating episode. If u don't like it could you help me out a bit and I might just need pointers overall. Thanks.

It was on a clear Saturday morning when Spencer woke up to a text message from Ash.

**hey Spence I don't have anything planned to do today so if you wanna hang out or anything call me or even be cooler and text me back**

Spencer thought about what had happened yesterday and thought "what the hell spending any day with Ashley is like heaven unless we get into a pity argument." So after thinking about that Spencer decided to text Ashley back.

**Hey Ash well since we are so cool I think we should hang out today, call me around 12 to see if im ready, im pretty sure I will be.**


	2. Dont let me let you go

After Ash read that text she had major butterflies in her stomach. She was so happy that she got to hang out with Spence even after what happened yesterday. She loved yesterday even though she was mad at herself for pissing Spencer off at one point. Especially because they were guys.

Ashley started to find something to do to waste some time until 12 o clock came. She had about an hour so she started to watch TV. Even though she had satellite nothing was on so she went to her computer. Once she got on there she logged on to her my space, went someone's profile, who she didn't no, and heard this really good song called "Heres to the night by Eve 6." She decided to download it and saved the lyrics. All of the sudden she heard her ring tone from her phone go off. It was Hate Me by Blue October and once she heard it she knew it was Spencer calling her. She quickly hopped out of her chair and ran for her phone. Once she picked it up she had a huge grin spread across her face.

Ash: "Hey sexy, what's happening?"

Spencer: Nothing much gorgeous. You sound very happy I must say.

Ash: Well im getting to hang out with you today aren't I?

Spencer: O yaaaa I know, and I forgot that when people get to hang out with me they get all excited and cant WAIT to see me.

Ash: (that's not all I want to see) Ya well I guess im the lucky one now aren't I.

Spencer: No im sorry, its aiden.

Ash: WHAT

Spencer: IM JUST KIDDING ASH I wouldn't do that to you, im not that mean.

Ash: Spencer I hate you, just kidding you know I love you.

Spencer: Well the reason I called was to tell you that im SOO ready to go, so get your lazy ass over here and pick me up.

Ash: Wow Spencer carlin, whipping me already.

Spencer: You wish.

Ash: Ha well im on my way then. See ya in 5.

Spencer: Well drive like the wind bull's-eye.

Ash: (she's so cute when she's corny) Spencer stop before you make yourself sound even more retarded.

Spencer: Sorry. I'll be waiting.

Ash: Good, see ya in a few.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------I will post more tomorrow if I can. Tell me how you like it first plz!

-Nikki


	3. Put your name on the line

Ok well since I have such a great friend who reads this and supports me 110 even though im new im going to continue to post tonight cuz im bored and have nothing better to do instead of sit on my non tired lazy ass and do nothing. Remember we left off with Ash and Spence on the phone talking and Ash is coming to pick up Spencer for a day out doing who knows what.

It was now approaching 11:45 and Ash was still not at Spencer's house, which was odd considering the fact that Ashley said she would be there within 5 minutes, 30 minutes ago. Spencer kept calling Ashley to see if everything was all right but all she got was Ashley's voice mail. After about 15 more minutes Spencer had gotten more worried but then heard a car pull-up in the driveway. Spencer went and looked out her window and saw Ashley's car in the driveway. She let out a big sigh as she walked downstairs to greet Ash at the door.

Spence: where the hell have u been?

Ashley: come on and you'll see what took me soooo long

Spence: It better be good, cuz I was worrying my ass off for like what 45 minutes and you wouldn't even answer your phone, am I not supposed to worry?

Ashley: Awww how sweet you care, now hurry up so we can "drive like the wind bulls eye."

Spencer: Don't mock me!

Ashley: To late, looks like I already did

Spencer then playfully hit Ashley on her arm while walking to her car. Once they both got in they both looked at each other and smiled. They both knew that something unexpected was going to come out of this day. It was silent for about 2 minutes until Ashley finally decided to say something.

Ashley: So how was your morning my dearest?

Spencer: It was fine, glen was acting like an ass as usual, my mom well thank goodness she was at work, my dad he loved me as usual and clay well I actually don't know what he was doing, probably out with Chelsea or something.

Ashley: Sounds like it was fun.

Spencer: Ya it was definitely sweet action.

Ashley: Ha wow Spence new phrase?

Spence: Mos Def and just for you.

Ashley: Wow I feel special now.

Spencer: Good you should, cuz once again your with me.

Ashley: So true. So do you want to stop at Red Robins and get something to eat first or go somewhere else?

Spencer: Red Robin sounds like it would be the rock!

Ashley: (Wow I love her new phrases they are soo cool and she's even more cuter when she says them) Wow Spence I love your phrases, what's gotten into you?

Spencer: Ahh nothing, im with you, and im enjoying it every second.

Ashley: Well im glad.

Spencer: Ya, Can we eat yet, im frieken hungry!

Ashley: jeez Spencer just wait, I mean they haven't even taken our orders yet.

Spencer: O ya, well sorry I didn't eat breakfast.

The waitress comes and hands them two Styrofoam cups filled with water and Spencer grabs hers but Ashley just sits there.

Spencer: Is something wrong ash?

Ash: Nope everything's awesome, I got a question though.

Spence: Well what is it?

Ash: Do you happen to have a pen or sharpie?

Spencer: Well let me check my bag I think I might.

Spencer opens her bag and pulls out a blue sharpie and stares at Ashley curiously while Ashley keeps staring at the cup and then back up at Spencer.

Spencer: Ok ash your starting to scare me now.

Ashley grabs the pen from Spencer chugs the water down then sets the cup back down and starts writing on it. Once she was done she held the cup real high and yelled something that surprised Spencer.

Ashley: SWEET ACTION!

Spencer just looked at her and then started busting out laughing.

Ashley: WHAT?

Spencer just kept laughing.

Ashley: (while laughing also) What Spencer what was so funny.

Spencer: Hahaha…. your.facial expressions and the enthusiasm in your voice were awesome!

Ashley: Well im glad I can make u laugh.

Spencer: Holy Shi…………………

Well what just happened to have Spencer be soooo happy to being surprised, well find out soon wont we. Keep posting and I guess we will.


	4. Whores in LA

So what was up with Spencer, well I guess we will find out now. Thanks for all the reviews to I really appreciate them.

Spencer: HOLY SHIT!

Ashley: Whoa spencer, that's a new phrase I haven't heard you say either jeez I really do want to know what has gotten into you now. Man your making my day after everything you say. I love it!

Spencer: Ashley would you shut up and look exactly where im looking. NOW!

Ashley: Ok whatever master.

Ashley turns her head to see what spencer was looking at. All of the sudden Ashley had the same thing that was running through Spencers head in her head.

Ashley: WHAT THE FUCK!

Spencer: I know, I thought she was a lesbian and now shes going after my brother?

Ashley: Well Glens a whore anyways and well Kelly shes just an overall bitch. Wait isn't glen dating Madison?

Spencer: O I forgot to tell you, she caught him cheating on her with some other trash from the block and dumped his ass. Knowing her she'll prolly go back to Aiden.

Ashley: what the hell is up with all the whores around here, o ya its LA. Pretty radical.

Spencer: Ya whatever, hey look they are leaving now, do you think they saw us here together.

Ashley: If they did I could care less, because its our day together and not a day for us to worry about them or let them screw our day up.

Spencer: Your right, and when your right, your right and you your ALWAYS Right.

Ashley: Wow Spence watching much spaceballs lately?

Spence: O heck ya. That movie is some sweet action.

Ashley: (I bet your lips would be some sweet action) Ok well heres our food lets eat.

Out comes a waitress with there food. Both girls had ordered Bacon Burgers with fries and tartar sauce, but one milkshake. Ashley and Spencer were liking this so far.

I know its short, but its really nice out today and I would like to go chill with my friends, I will post more later. I hope you like it. Reviews would be nice, and if I get a lot, I might consider posting double.


	5. All is Right With the World

Ok this may be short because im kind of busy right now, but if I get bored I will probably post more. Depends on how you guys like this.

* * *

As Ashley and Spencer were eating their food they both had thoughts going on in their heads. Good ones at that. Ashley's thinking about how she is going to totally surprise Spencer today and Spencer is thinking how she is going to tell Ashley something.

Ashley looks over to see Spencer chowing down on her food.

Ashley: Wow Spence, since when did you become a horse?

Spencer: SHUT UP ASH! I told you I was flippin hungry.

Ashley: I was just kidding, DUH! Actually I wasn't but slow down, I don't want you to choke.

Spencer: Aww how sweet. (Man she really does care about me).

Ashley: (I try) Well it's a gift I guess.

Ashley and Spencer finish their food and drinks and while walking back to the car Ashley put her arm on Spencer's left shoulder. Spencer just looked at it, smiled without Ashley seeing and kept walking. Once to Ashley's car, they got in anddddd a certain song was playing on the radio. It was Last Train Home by the Lost prophets. Ashley started singing her heart out to this song, and Spencer tilted her head and looked at Ashley while smiling. Then Spencer set her hand on top of Ashley's on the armrest. Ashley stopped singing then and looked over at Spencer and they both smiled.

Ashley: This reminds me of a different song.

Spencer: And what song would that be?

Ashley: All is Right With the World by Rob Gonzalez.

Spencer: Cool beans, you mind singing a bit of it…for me?

Ashley: Hell ya, here let me get his cd out.

Ashley pulls out his cd from her cd case on her window visor and inserts it into the CD player. About ten seconds later a beautiful song starts playing and a gorgeous voice started singing along with another gorgeous voice, which was Rob.

Ashley: Take a walk  
under the bluest sky  
feel the sun shine down on your shoes  
hear the birds singing up in the trees  
life of dreams  
all is right with the world

Take a drive  
though acres of countryside  
summer wheat growing up in a field  
children laugh joy in the tender grass  
life of dreams  
all is right with the world

with tranquil grace and duty  
nature reveals such beauty  
I wonder how it could be  
peace is our greatest mystery

With so much pain and sorrow  
worries over tomorrow  
I wonder how it could be  
peace is our greatest mystery

take a walk  
under the bluest sky  
see the world right under your eyes  
when every soul echoes in harmony  
then we'll know  
all is right with the world

I'm hoping someday we'll say  
all is right with the world  
I'm hoping someday they'll say  
all is right with the world

Spencer: Wow what a beautiful song.

Ashley: Not as beautiful as you.

Spencer: Aww shucks thank you. Your beautiful to.Hey can we go to your house, I need to tell you something.

Ashley: Ya in fact, that's where I intended to go in the first place.

Spencer: Really is there a certain reason why?

Ashley: (yes) No not really just thought we could hang there for a while before doing something else I guess. It should be fun.

Spencer: Ok to Ashley's house it is. Sweet Action.

* * *

Ok I know it's not long, but like I said, im kind of busy right now. Bring on the reviews though, hope you still like it 


	6. Never gonna let you go

Heres your update, I have nothing else to do. It may be short though cuz I have a feeling my moms gonna make me get off soon.

* * *

Both Ashley and Spencer were now in the car on the way to Ashley's house. They were having a good time listening to songs, and singing their hearts out to them. Spencer had a secret she wanted to share with Ashley really badly, and Ashley had a huge surprise for Spencer, but the problem was, she didn't want Spencer to freak out about it. Sooo she wasn't sure if she should bring Spencer inside first, or let Spencer tell her whatever Spencer had to say first. For the rest of the ride home that's all Ashley thought, o and how Spencer was looking so adorable singing to songs, and purposely messing up to get Ashley to laugh.

Ashley: Ok ok enough Spencer, I need to concentrate on driving. I don't wanna crash and spoil….i mean crash and die.

Spencer: Crash and die, right Ashley im sure you'll do that.

Ashley: (holy shit, she didn't notice what I said) um ya, well it could happen.

Spencer: WAIT did you say spoil something?

Ashley: (KRAP I was wrong) No I said soil.

Spencer: Crash and soil? Umm are you on crack?

Ashley: Yes im on crack Spencer…….No you fricktard, just the wrong words came out of my mouth.

Spencer: Ok well this is awkward but o well. (not as awkward as it will be when I tell her my secret.)

Ashley: (whew, saved) ok then. Hmm look we're here.

Spencer: Ok good, but before we go inside can we go sit in your backyard, I REALLY need to tell you something.

Ashley: Ya sure, why cant you tell me right now?

Spencer: I could, but telling you in a car is a little random isn't it? And your backyard would be a little bit better of a place to tell you.

Ashley: ok whatever you say Spence, you're the one who thinks its gonna be sweet action probably andddddd whatever makes you happy we'll do. I mean…

Spencer: Ashley I get it now shut up and lets go.

Ashley: ok haha im coming.

Spencer and Ashley got out of the car, and right when spencer touched the ground her phone went off. Of course it was her mom.

Spencer: Hello

Paula: Where are you?

Spencer: Im with Ashley today, not like you care though, since your busy with Ben.

Paula: SPENCER DO NOT TALK TO ME LIKE THAT AND GET HOME NOW!

Spencer: How bout not, hmm that sounds like it would be the rock!

Ashley has been listening to this now and starts laughing really hard. Spencer looked over at Ashley and started laughing as well.

Paula: Whats so funny?

Spencer: The fact that you cant make me do anything anymore since o ya, dad kicked you out last night.

Paula: Well guess what, im at the house right now and your dad is letting me stay…

Spencer: What for a week?

Paula: Actually…..ya.

Spencer: HA now fuck off bitch.

Paula: YOUNG LADY GE-----------------

CLICK

Spencer: HAHAHAHA my mom is sooo flippin stupid sometimes.

Ashley: Ok ya that was funny!

Spencer: O well ya it was, but lets go in the back now.

Ashley: Ok but how long is it going to take cause I have to pee really bad (not really just want her inside NOW)

Spencer: Um like 5 minutes.

Ashley: fine

Spencer and Ashley get around the corner to the back yard and Spencer headed over to the swinging bench by the pool. They both sat down and Spencer looked down at the ground and just sat there. Ashley saw this and decided to say something.

Ashley: Ok Spence what do you have to tell me, and if your gonna tell me will you look in my eyes and say it. ( I would love to see her eyes right now)

Spencer: Ok. Ash you know how yesterday I told you I thought I liked girls?

Ash: Ya (best day of my life)

Spencer: Ya well I know I do now, like for real.

Ash: You do? How did you figure out so fast?

Spencer: I've been hanging out with you, and well the thing is, I-I-I-…..

Spencer hesisitated and Ashley saw this.

Ashley: Its ok Spencer im here for you and you can tell me anything, im gonna be your rock and protection forever.

Spencer: Ok I um I- I'm pretty sure I……………..like you.

* * *

O snap what is Ashley gonna do and will she still bring spencer inside or will she flip out and walk away? Hmm well see tomorrow I guess. Reviews would be nice of you. Hope you still like! 


	7. your my angel

WOW what a surprise that was, ok maybe not really but here we are. Lets get this party started, o ya and I may not be able to post a lot at night now, I got in trouble anddddd I have wait for like two days to have the computer back, but right now I snuck on JUST FOR YOU GUYS! Sorry for the letdown! Heres a huge one for you though.

* * *

Spencer: Ok I um I- I'm pretty sure I……………..like you.

Ashley was silent, her mouth dropped open, she didn't blink at all and she just sat there not moving a muscle.

Spencer: (krap I knew it was a bad idea to tell her, but if I didn't it would have eaten me alive and I wouldn't be able to deal with that much longer, God plz just let her talk to me) Umm ya, well I guess I will just leave now. (So Spencer stood up)

Ashley started to blink and kind of shook her head, was still in shock but said something.

Ashley: You, you l-l-like me?

Spencer sat back down by Ashley and answered her back.

Spencer: As hard as it is for me to tell you this, ya I do. That's why I told you yesterday I thought I liked girls. Damn it it's raining, anyways back to the subject, and you're the first girl I have ever liked. (And hopefully always will)

Ashley: I need to…………um I need to go use the bathroom now.

With that Ashley stood up in shock and walked inside while Spencer just sat there and started getting tearing eyed. She was mad at herself because she just told Ashley, but she now thinks Ashley's all mad at her. She was also in shock but knew what was happening. Back in the house Ashley started pacing.

Ashley: **talking to self** yes she likes me, yes yes yes. But oh my gosh, I just walked away from her. Leaving her to sit there by herself. Krap I got to go back out there and get her, I cant just leave her, right after she told me something so important to her. But I have to get her surprise ready. Um krap, here this is what I will do.

Back outside Spencer is doing the same thing, sitting in the chair with her knees touching her forehead and arms around her legs.

Spencer **thinking to self**: Omg she just walked out on me. How could she do that? I don't even know if I should go or not. Ugh I just ruined a perfect friendship with a perfect girl. How could I be so stupid? She's going to hate me. O no. I did it, so ya stress is off my shoulders but then again I don't want her hating me, or freaking out. Ya she's gay, but maybe she doesn't like me like that. Yet she put her arm on my shoulder and didn't freak out when I put my hand on hers. What if she was just leading me on? O man how could I do this?

Spencer's mind was just full of questions, and she was killing herself for what she just did, but in the middle of her still thinking, she heard the door behind her open. Spencer looked behind her and saw the beautiful, perfect angel Ashley Davies herself. Spencer turned back around soaking wet and Ashley couldn't tell if she had been crying or if she was just drenched from the downpour, or both.

Ashley: **speaking softly** Hey……Spence, come here. Lets get you warmed up and dry.

Spencer: Really?

Both were still speaking softly.

Ashley: Ya really.

After Spencer heard Ashley say that she walked over to where Ashley was and Ashley grabbed Spencer by the arm brought her closer, and wrapped her arms around Spencer and kissed her on the forehead. Spencer didn't wrap her arms around Ashley but instead had them against herself since she was so cold from the rain. They stood there for about two minutes but then Ashley brought Spencer inside, got her to sit down on the couch, ran upstairs got Spencer some dry clothes, a towel, and a blanket and told Spencer to go ahead and take a little nap for a while. Spencer agreed to take one, and it was needed. She knew that after telling Ashley, then getting drenched on and then crying and tearing herself apart on the inside about telling Ashley that she was exhausted.

A little later Spencer closed her eyes and fell asleep; as she slept she had her angel watching over her. Ashley stood there, watching Spencer sleep so peacefully and thought to herself.

Ashley: (I have this beautiful girl here in my house now, she likes me, I like her, and she will see that when she wakes up. I need to let her know that im sorry for just walking away after she told me though. That was pretty mean. Well time to go get her surprise ready. She needs to wake up to something nice, well I hope it will be nice for her.)

Ashley then walked upstairs to her room; got out all the supplies she had bought and started working on Spencer's surprise.

About two hours later, Ashley was all done and was downstairs in the kitchen making something to eat, when Spencer had walked in there and started talking to Ashley. By this time it was about 5 o clock.

Spencer: Hey

Ashley: Hey sleepy head, do you think you could call your dad and ask him if you can stay the night?

Spencer: Ya no problem, and whatever your making smells delicious, do you mind if I watch some TV in the living room after I call though.

Ashley: No problem, you can do whatever you want. You pretty much deserve it.

Spencer: Thanks Ashley, your really sweet, your like my angel.

Ashley: Well im glad I can be your angel, cuz im no one else's.

Spencer: Don't say that, and well you being only my angel, makes me so much happier.

Ashley: Why thank you Spencer, now grab the phone and go call your dad I cant keep the suspense up any longer.

Spencer: Fine.

Spencer grabbed the phone and went into the living room and called her dad. At the carlins residence there was something else going on to.

Clay: Hello

Spencer: Hey Clay, can I speak to dad plz?

Clay: Ya hold on.

Clay handed the phone to his dad.

Arthur: Hello

Spencer: Hey dad, how are you doing right now?

Arthur: Well your mom is over here right now, I made the mistake of letting her back in here, and she complained to me that you bitched her out? Is that true, cuz if it is **starts whispering** great job!

Spencer: Haha ya it is true, and thanks for the compliment.

Arthur: Ya well what can I say, its funny andddd Glen is over here with that Kelly girl.

Spencer: EWWW that's wrong and I called to ask you if I could spend the night at Ashley's tonight.

Arthur: Why is that Ew? And yes you may.

Spencer: Because Ashley and I saw them making out today outside of Red Robin's and thank you for saying yes.

Arthur: Your welcome, and im sorry you had to witness their PDA.

Spencer: Its ok. Well I'm going to go now. Have a good night, and tell Clay I love him, and leave glen and mom to do whatever, I don't want to talk to them right now, love you dad.

Arthur: Okay will do, love you to honey.

Spencer: Bye

Arthur: Bye

Spencer hung up the phone and told Ashley that she could spend the night.

Spencer: Hey Ash, ya I can spend the night and guess what.

Ashley: What

Spencer: My mom told my dad that I bitched her out, he didn't care, and Glens at my house right now with Kelly. I guess they are a couple.

Ashley: Eww.

Spencer: That's what I said.

Ashley: Ok well if you want to eat here it is.

Ashley had made a steak and corn on the cob; she broke out a couple cans of coke to. She told Spencer one thing though.

Ashley: Hey um bring the food upstairs ok.

Spencer: Ok will do.

Ashley: I'll be up in a second.

Spencer: Ok thanks.

Spencer walks up stairs and when she turns into Ashley's room she stopped and was in shock once again.

* * *

Hmm what's in Ashley's room? Well I could give you a cliffhanger or I could keep going? Depends I think I will stop for like 5 or more minutes then post another one. Only cuz im that nice, and I want to know what happens my self. I write whatever comes to my head, none of this is prewritten. 


	8. I will never

Ok ok I hate myself for even letting you guys hang like that. I myself hate cliffhangers. And I just read this fan fiction on called Don't let go. Man it made me laugh at the end, if you haven't read it, I hope you don't mind me saying this, but at the end (we don't know for sure if it is the end or if she's going to keep going) anyways Ashley and Spencer are in a fight and Ashley flipped Spence off then Spence just giggled and walked up to Ashley's ear and Ash had felt a tingle go up her spine and Spencer whispered "I don't do sluts" in her ear. Im sorry but I laughed hard when I read that, but then the author wanted to leave us with that, and it be the end, and no one wants it to end. But I should add that when Spencer turned around tears started falling down her face. Ok now on to my story. Sorry I really just wanted to tell that. Props to that author.

* * *

Spencer stared in shock. With food in hand she had to set it down on the desk besides the couch so she wouldn't drop it. Ashley had decorated the room with pictures of the two of them hanging out, them at the pier, there was a table in the middle of the room, on it were 4 candles and 2 angels. There was also a specific picture on it. The picture was of them at the pier hugging each other, which was the most special day of their lives so far. Then by the bed were rose pedals spread out. But it spelt something out. It spelt " I like you too" and it was in a huge heart. Spencer walked over to Ashley's bed and found a note lying there. Spencer read the note and started crying. She cried because the note meant so much to her that they were tears of joy.

" Spencer,

Yesterday at the pier meant so much to me, I'm really sorry for ditching you and hanging out with the guys. It was stupid of me. I'm so glad that you decided to go to the pier with me though. It's our spot. Forever. And I say forever, because im never going to leave your side. NEVER. I know people say never say never, but im saying never right now. I say that cause I know in my heart that I love you too much to ever hurt you. Yes I did just say love. I've loved you ever since I met you. Ok maybe not loved, but liked. Our relationship has grown stronger and stronger since then though and that's what made me realize I loved you.

There's one thing that matters to me most though. That is that you pushed away all of your fears and expressed to me that you liked me. You know how much that made my day right there? Now I know I walked away. Again I was being dumb. I was in shock, and that's because my angel came and lifted me up by saying that she liked me. My angel is you Spencer Carlin. You have changed me for the better. I love you and always will. Never forget that. Now look behind you."

Love always

Ash 3

Spencer looked behind her while still crying a bit and there was Ashley standing there. Ashley had 11 real roses, and 1 fake one. Why the fake one? Spencer was wondering that to but found out later.

Spencer **still crying**: a a Ash, thank youuu sooooo much. I I I love youuu to.

Ashley came over to Spencer and gave her a huge hug with flowers still in hand.

Ashley: Your welcome Spencer, I'd do anything for you. Even take a bullet. I'd die for you. Here have these.

Ashley let go of Spencer and Spencer let go of Ashley and Ashley gave her the flowers.

Spencer: I would do anything for you to; I'd even die for you also. You are the rock. And I mean that in every way possible, well every possible way. These flowers, they are beautiful, but ones fake. I don't get it, why did you do that? Is it supposed to mean something?

Ashley: Yes it is supposed to mean something. But nothing bad. You see, one is fake because the other 11 will die. But that one, will never die. It's symbolizing our relationship of friendship right now.

Spencer: That is soooo sweet Ash.

Ashley: Spencer I need to ask you something, but we need to eat first, that way I can get you over there. There's more to this surprise.

Spencer: Really? Wow I can't wait.

Ashley: Ya silly, really. Now lets eat.

Ashley and Spencer brought their food to the table and then Ashley took out a remote and pointed it at the radio. The radio clicked on and there were to songs on the cd. For you I will by Teddy Greiger, and the song Ashley sang to Spencer in the car earlier today. All is Right with the World by Rob Gonzalez.

Spencer: Ash how will I ever repay you?

Ashley: (by answering the right answer to my question later) By staying with me this whole night.

Spencer: Mos def I wont. This is some sweet action right now, and I want it to last forever.

Ashley: You haven't even seen the rest of your surprise but this is a good memory, here lets take a picture.

Spencer: Ok lets get your camera.

Ashley: or not, go downstairs.

Spencer: ok? Um you want me to bring my plate down since im done?

Ashley: No, how bout we brush our teeth then head downstairs.

Spencer: Ok, im curious now.

Ashley: Good, I like you like that.

Ashley and Spencer went and brushed their teeth, then went back downstairs; there downstairs was a professional photographer. They had a background set up just like what it looked like in Ashley's room. And they even had a table and chairs, and 4 candles and two angels set up on the table.

Spencer: Ashley, you didn't.

Ashley: **laughing** obviously I did.

Spencer: You are too sweet for words.

Ashley: I try.

Spencer and Ashley then get 10 pictures taken together and got them all for free. Ashley ran upstairs got her digital camera, and then grabbed Spencer and ran to the car. Ashley sped off and Spencer freaked out.

Spencer: What the hell, slow down.

Ashley: Don't worry, im just kidding, but I want to get to our next spot NOW!

Ashley and Spencer are driving and about 25 minutes later got to where they wanted to be. Ashley and Spence got out of the car and walked down to where the next surprise was. Again Spencer was in shock as she sat down.

Ashley: You like?

Spence: OMG Ashley, this is gorgeous.

The surprise destination? The pier. Ashley had lit candles and layed them strategically out and it spelt out "our spot forever and ever" so there were more than 50 candles. Also there was a blanket and pillows layed out. Spencer sat down and so did Ashley. They sat there looking at the waves and it was about 10 so there were some stars then Ashley spoke.

Ashley: Spencer, I really need to ask you something?

Spencer: Ok shoot, im all ears.

Ashley: Well um I don't want to rush into anything, but would you be my………girlfriend?

Spencer was silent

Ashley (krap)

Spencer: Of course.

Ashley: Really?

Spencer: No, I hate you, I never liked you I lied, and I wish you were never born.

Ashley: ouch.

Spencer: IM JOKING silly, jeez I wouldn't have said of course if I didn't like you.

Ashley: Wow you had me there. Well since you said yes I guess I should give you this.

Ashley pulled out a ring that had a blue diamond in it. It was 14 k gold also. REAL.

Ashley: I figured the blue would bring out your eyes more, and well your so special to me that I want you to have this. I bought it yesterday after I dropped you off. In fact, I had all this planned yesterday after I dropped you off at your house. I love you Spencer.

Spencer: I love you to.

* * *

AWWW how cute. I hope. Well that was another long update, now im going to leave you for a while and maybe write later. Don't know, I have to go to work soon, but if I can get on tonight, I will try and give you an update. You like or not? And how did you guys like the surprise? Was it to out there or was it just right? Tell me your opinions PLEASE! See ya later-Nikki 


	9. Im with my angel

So I guess my mom doesn't care if im on the computer, she probably forgot or just knows I would complain, because yes I would bug her to get on. I also haven't really bugged her all that much today either. Its to hot out to do that. Right now I have nothing to do, I feel like krap, and my internet router thingy is busted soooo if I haven't posted that much in the future, its because we need to replace it. Its being retarded. Ok so we left off with Ashley giving Spencer a ring that has a blue diamond in it, and is a real 14 k gold ring. I cant go check what the last thing I wrote was so im guess it was where Spencer said I love you to..Here we go.

* * *

Spencer: I love you to.

Ashley and Spencer gave each other a hug, then sat down on the blankets. Ashley got closer to Spencer and put both of her arms around her. Spencer then layed her head down on Ashleys shoulder and they just sat there savoring the moment while watching the waves. It was so beautiful. Both were deep in thoughts and didn't want to move from each others grasp. Ashley looked down at Spencer and continued the deep thoughts she had.

Ashley: ( man this night couldn't get any better, im with the girl I love, at our spot, my surprise worked perfectly, and im hoping the rest of the night will go well also. I love her so much.)

Spencer: ( aww this night couldn't get any better. Im with my angel. The one heaven sent me. I love her to much for words. I hope this night can get better, yet its some cool stuff already.)

Ashley: Spencer? (she said this softly)

Spencer: Ya?

Ashley: You know why I gave you that ring right?

Spencer: Because we are now an "us."

Ashley: Well ya that to, but it's a promise ring. I promise you that I will never let you go, cheat on you, or ever hurt you in any way possible, again I would do anything for you.

Spencer: Ashley, I promise you the same things. But one more thing, I will ALWAYS be here for you, if you ever hurt me, I will still be here for you, if you ever got yourself into some kind of trouble I would STILL be HERE for YOU! My love for you is worth every little bit of me.

Ashley: Spencer, I love you so much, im so glad I have you with me now.

Spencer: I love you to, and im glad I have you here now also.

Spencer and Ashley continued to sit there for a while longer, and about 15 minutes later, something happened that would change their lives forever.

* * *

HAAAAA ok now I am being mean, but like I said, I wanted to get some posted cuz my internet is on crack. So there it is, I will post more tonight if I can, and in that post im confessing something to you all. It has something to do with this story but ya lets leave it at that. Hope you enjoyed!REVIEWS! 


	10. The first

Hey guess what, im writing this while my Internet doesn't work. So I still write and slave away at this when I cant even post it yet. That's some cool stuff right there. Im actually pretty hyper right now to, cuz I had like this awesome convo on the phone with my ex bf and it was some funny stuff. Ya pretty much. Ok onto the story, and away from my random self. O wait no, my confessions. Ok me equals struggling with my sexuality andddd well you know how Spencer told Ashley that she liked her, I told my best friend that. But my friend wasn't gay. She's straight. And well she didn't do any surprise like Ashley did. But I didn't tell her in person. I was going to and at Youth group, which now thinking about it, im pretty much glad that I didn't tell her there. I really wanted to tell her in person, but it was really hard. So she told me to email her, and I did but she wasn't sure which one it was, so since I had it printed out I gave it to her in person, and then I had talked to her later, and all she got out of it, was that she knew I was like bi or lez or something. And I told her oooo heck no im not lez, I like guys A LOT (no offense to you lesbians, cuz you know what, I still love you all) and I just told her I was confused, so she told me I should talk to one of our youth leaders about it, but she didn't get what I was really trying to say in that message, so I asked her if anybody was around and she said no, (which this was over myspace at the time now) and that she doesn't tell anyone what we talk about anyways. So I straight out told her that I liked her. And ya. She freaked I think. But we don't talk so much lately. It sucks but I guess its life. I care for her a lot, and would do anything for her, but she doesn't know that. I wont tell her either well actually I told her I was their for her but I don't know what is happening with us right now, so anyways I told you all this, because It had to do with that one specific part of the story, like I was Spencer having to tell Ashley, but Ashley in that case is straight. Whatever im probably confusing you all now sooooo NOW we are onto the story.

* * *

The waves were crashing still, Spence being held by Ash, Ash loved holding Spence and the feelings that they were getting were ones they have only felt with each other. It was sensational. Ashley let go of Spence and layed down which Spence stayed sitting up and had her arms wrapped around her knees. She looked out at the ocean still watching the waves crash, would occasionally look up at the stars and then back at the ocean. Her hair was blowing back from the breeze that was taking place. Ashley started rubbing Spencer's back since Spencer was close enough to her, so she could reach. Spence had a sudden chill up her spine, but then relaxed knowing that it was just Ash. She felt safe with Ashley and she knew that whatever happened tonight that it would all be okay. Well she was pretty sure.

Ashley: Spencer, you wanna lay down?

Spencer: Um ya, but I want to go for a walk really quick.

Ashley: Uh ok, you want me to come with?

Spencer: Nah its fine, I will be right back.

Ashley: (should I let her go by herself, I need to be with her to make sure she is safe otherwise her family would kill me slash hate me forever. Also what if Spencer like gets hurt but makes it through then she will hate me forever. I don't want that, no way.)

Spencer had started to walk off and was like 20 feet away from Ashley when Ashley spoke up.

Ashley: Spencer……

Spencer: What Ashley I just want to take a walk!

Ashley (wow what was the snap at me for?): What's wrong?

Spencer had started to cry or sob or something but Ashley knew that something was wrong.

Spencer **quietly**: Nothing.

Ashley: You sure?

Spencer still spoke quietly.

Spencer: no.

Ashley: What is it?

Spencer walked over to Ashley and wrapped her arms around Ashley's neck. Ashley put her arms around Spencer's waist and started to comfort Spencer.

Ashley: Babe it's going to be ok. Whatever is wrong you can tell me.

Spencer: Im going to tell you, cause I really want to and …sob its bugging me but lets go walk and talk.

Ashley: Man you really want this walk.

Spencer: Its still spending time with you right?

Ashley: Ya and that's nice, now lets go so we can get back here and try to sleep, yes the beaches have curfews but no one will see us, as long as we are sneaky.

Spencer: Your always sneaky.

Ashley: I know, now lets go.

Spencer takes Ashley's hand and isn't really crying anymore but has a few sniffles here and there. Ashley keeps looking over at Spencer to make sure she would make it through.

Ashley: So what is it Spence?

Spencer: I don't know, I was just thinking about what's happening to my family lately and then how you can just make it all better.

Ashley: Wait you don't want me to make it better, because to tell you the truth you make my life a WHOLE lot better. I basically think you complete me. Haha.

Spencer: No I want you to make it all better, but I have to help you with that. My moms a complete bitch, I wish she would just leave and I wouldn't have to see her anymore, my dad I love him with all my heart, I mean he supports me and likes you and then Glen he's an ass no question there, and then Clay he's awesome also.

Ashley: Well at least you have two people that care about you.

Spencer: Ashley you have two people that care about you also. I, Spencer Carlin, love you to death….

Ashley interrupted Spencer.

Ashley: And who would the other one be?

Spencer: Well cut me off why don't you, I was trying to get there silly.

Ashley: Cool beans, now go.

Spencer: Hey looks like you stole a phrase of mine, but anyways, my dad. He loves you just like another one of his daughters, he doesn't care that you're gay. He will know about me soon. I will tell him just for you.

Ashley: And what about doing it for you?

Spencer smiled, stopped walking, turned and looked at Ashley, and grabbed Ashley's other hand.

Spencer: And myself.

Ashley: You're really going to tell him?

Spencer: Yes I will. As nice as this may sound, I might wait on telling my mom so we can still see each other and not break her all right now. Glen he already hates us both so im not sure when to tell him. I will for sure though call my Dad and Clay in the living room and tell them.

Ashley: Wow Carlin's actually being nice to her mom. So you want me to do this with you?

Spencer thought about it for a while.

Spencer: No. Can you promise me one thing though.

Ashley: Of course.

Spencer: Can you stay outside in case something does go wrong and I need to leave.

Ashley: Hmmmm, I don't know about that. I think I may be to busy.

Spencer: Um ok, well then can I call.

Ashley: Like I said, I might be to busy.

Spencer: ok um then um (has hurt in her voice) I guess I will just call Aiden or something.

Ashley: Or you can go up in your room and not have to run away from your fears.

Spencer **sarcastically:** Ya sounds like a great idea. (looks away from Ashley)

Ashley: Spencer, of course I will stay outside and wait up, im not going to be busy, im playing with you right now.

Spencer looked back at Ashley and smiled.

Spencer: I hate you.

Ashley: Not as much as I hate you.

Spencer: Aww (put on a hurt face)

Spencer let go of Ashleys hands and started chasing after her. They ran all the way back to the pier where Spencer finally tackled Ashley and they started wrestling with each other in the sand.

Ashley of course got Spencer pinned and just held her there. They looked at each other square in the eyes and then Ashley leaned down and gently touched Spencer's lips with hers. It was their first kiss together with each other ever. Ashley then pulled up.

Ashley: Im sorry, I shouldn't have done that, I don't want to rush you into anything.

Spencer: No Ashley, I loved it, its ok.

With that Spencer leaned up and kissed Ashley back. That was the 15 minutes and at that 15 minute mark. They knew their lives were changed. It was official, very official now, that they were going to have the best night ever. Spencer brushed her tongue against Ashleys lower lip and Ashley let her enter. 5 minutes later they broke apart and got up off each other with huge smiles on their faces and walked over to the blankets. Spencer got her phone looked at the time and it was 12:48 am. Both her and Ashley layed down. They cuddled next to each other and Ashley put her arm around Spencer. Spencer then put her right arm over Ashley also. Then Spencer put her forehead touching Ashleys and they sat there like that through out the whole night. When Ashley woke up she was still holding Spencer but Spencer was facing the other way. She gently shook Spencer to wake up and Spencer kinda moaned.

Spencer: **groaning**: what

Ashley: Sweety, wake up, its like 12 in the afternoon.

Spencer: O shit, church, my moms gonna kill me.

Ashley (she wont touch her otherwise my foot will literally go up her ass): No she wont, I mean your dad did let you stay with me, so he knows that you wouldn't be able to make it.

Spencer: That's true.

Ashley: Ok lets get all this cleaned up, drop it off at my house, brush our teeth so we don't have to smell each others bad ass breath for the whole day, then go out to dinner… I mean breakfast, man these mornings.

Spencer: Ha wow, Davies isn't the smartest one out their now is she?

Ashley: Says the blonde.

Spencer: O no you didn't.

Ashley snaps her fingers and goes

Ashley: O yes she did.

Spencer: Ha ok you win.

Ashley: Of course.

Ashley and Spencer pick up the blankets and fold them. Spencer then went and picked up some of the candles and since all were burnt out threw them in a garbage bin that was about 100 ft away. They then walked up the beach to where Ashley's car was. Surprisingly to them there was a lot of people out on the beach right now, but since it was about 90 degrees out it was expected. But two people out on the beach saw them, and were pissed at what they saw. It disgusted them both to see Ashley and Spencer holding hands.

* * *

Now who saw them? Only I know and you guys will find out. I'm insanely bored and I hope to be posting this tonight since my mom is trying to fix our internet. Peace out yo, I have to go to work in an hour. O and I don't live in CA sooo the whole beach scene is what I imagine it to be and what I have seen at beaches that I have been to. Ok REVIEWS hope you still like. And I'm not trying to make Spencer seem like a baby who cries a lot either; she's just very emotional right now. Ok bye. 


	11. The Lunch part 1

Hmm k had an awesome day today, sooo of this doesn't make sense at all, which I will try and make it have sense, don't hate me. Im just in a very good mood, cuz something GOOD happened. Hmm well lets go.

* * *

Spencer and Ashley started to drive home when about halfway to Ashleys house they saw headlights behind them. Now seeing headlights behind you is an ordinary thing, but these ones came up on them REALLY quickly. And they made out the car to be an Audi, which is was easy to see since it was broad daylight out. Well the audi passed and they were like hmm whatever that was odd. Ash and Spence got to her house. They went inside brushed their teeth took a shower and got dryed off. 

Spencer: Hmm im excited for whatever today has in store.

Ashey: And why is that?

Spencer: Well because it could be full of surprises, just like yesterday.

Ashley: Don't be hopin.

Spencer: O sadness.

Ashley: Nooooo reality.

Spencer: Sadness is in reality though isn't it?

Ashley: true that, but still. Lets goooo get some lunch.

Spencer: Ok lets do.

Ashley: Do the dew.

Spencer: Retard

Ashley: The one and only.

Spencer: hmm ok lets go NOW!

So off went Ashley and Spencer. Toooo wherever for lunch. Little did they know they did have a huge surprise for them.

* * *

Ok I know its not that long, but my moms making me get off soon anyways. O and I know you will like the next part. I will post more in the morning or after work. Depends whenever im not busy. Ok well bye! 


	12. The lunch part twothe Audi

Sorry I havent updated in a while, I have multiple reasons. 1) Im lazy, 2) I have been busy and 3) Well I have a lot of shit going on right now. Soo ya. Well here we go.

* * *

Spencer and Ashley went over to Burger king for lunch and Ashley got two whoppers, large order of fries w/tartar sauce and a large pepsi and Spencer got one Bacon Cheeseburger with a large order of fries w/tartar sauce and a large root beer. They decided to go through the drive thru and eat while on the way to Spencers house. Spence didn't want to get in anymore trouble for not going to church then she already would be. Especially if her mom was still at the house. There was little talk going on in the car only because they were eating and didn't want to be rude. By the time they got to Spencers house they were done eating and Ashley just gave Spencer a look as of "good luck." 

Ashley: Hey babe, you going to be ok?

Spencer-looks at Ashley with a sort of grin on her face and says in a soft voice-: You wanna come in with me?

Ashley: You really think that will be the best thing since your mom will probably flip out you missed church?

Spencer: Ashley I could care less if she flips out at me, if she flips out at you there WILL be hell to pay and we will just walk out. I don't give a fuck about her right now. She's a bitch to me so why cant I be one back?

Ashley: Whoa Carlin's on a roll. Ok I'll come in with you, and I kinda care if you're a bitch back to your mom only cause I don't want you getting hurt in the middle of the process. You know like if she decided to backhand you or anything. Which just so you know, if she did, my foot would meet her face. Not even damn kidding.

Spencer: Well Ash glad to know you have my back, now lets get out and face the hellhole.

Ashley: Ok lets go.

Spencer and Ashley got out of the car and Spencer waited for Ashley to get around of the car and once Ash got over to Spence they linked hands and walked to the door. Spencer opened the door to find Glen and Clay playing video games and Arthur in the kitchen. Spence and Ash walked to the kitchen.

Spencer: Hey dad.

Ashley: Hi Mr. C.

Arthur: Hey Sweethearts.

Ashley: (sweethearts? Wow haven't heard that word for like… ever)

Spencer: Sorry I wasn't home in time for church today I'll make it up to you I promise.

Ashley: Ya Mr.C im sorry I didn't get her home in time, we lost track of time and next time I will make sure she gets here on time.

Arthur: Ashley no problem, Spencer don't worry, we didn't even go.

Spencer: (shocked) You didn't go? Why not? You always go, are you feeling alright? And wheres mom at?

Arthur: Well let me explain this to you. I come downstairs this morning to see your mom was gone. So I didn't really care cause we aren't getting along. So I got the boys up and we head out to church. When we get there people start asking me where the miss is at and I respond I don't know. Well then someone came up to me and told me that they saw her driving with someone in a Blue Audi. Which I didn't want to hear anymore so we left. I could care less, but with everybody asking us where she was and stuff I got annoyed and had to leave.

Ashley was listening to this and just started thinking once she heard the word audi.

Spencer: Well her loss.

Arthur: Ya so-

Ashley interrupted Arthur.

Ashley: WAIT did you say Blue Audi?

Arthur: Ya.. is there something wrong with that?

Ashley: No but Spence don't you remember how we were driving home today and we saw that Audi come behind us and then speed off right past us?

Spencer: O ya, but that could have been anyone.

Ashley: Ya anyone, how many Blue Audi's do you see on a Sunday morning?

Spencer: Not a lot.

Ashley: My point exactly.

Spencer: Holy krap. Ashley they left the beach at the same time we did also. Cause I saw them back out when we did.

Ashley: oh my gosh.

Arthur: I think im going to be sick excuse me.

Spencer: Dad if you need anything we'll be up in my room.

Spencer and Ashley went into Spencers room and sat down on her bed.

Spencer: So if they were at the beach, and then passed us, if that was them in the Audi they could have seen us at the beach.

Ashley: Ya but it doesn't matter if they saw us. I just don't want your dad to be to hurt.

Once Ashley said that they both heard a car pull up and Spencer looked out the window. It was her mom, but in her car not an Audi. They heard her mom walk inside and instantly they knew something was going to go down.

Paula: SPENCER CARLIN GET DOWNSTAIRS RIGHT NOW!

Spencer looked at Ashley and Ashley asked spencer if she wanted her to go down also.

Spencer: Please?

Ashley: Of course.

So Spencer and Ashley went downstairs to face satan.

Paula saw both girls coming downstairs and made a gross face once she saw Ashley.

Paula: Spencer what is it doing here?

Spencer: IT? Im sorry it's name is ASHLEY. And for your information she is my GIRLFRIEND. Ya I said it. GIRLFRIEND. Hope everyone heard that. Mom your to much of a bitch to even care, so I don't give a fuck what your gonna do about it. But I don't know one thing that your NOT going to do about it.

Paula: And what would that be?

Spencer: Restrict me from seeing her.

Paula: O and how would I not be able to do that. By the way, Ben and I, saw you two at the beach this morning holding hands walking up to her car. What was that about?

Spencer-in a mocking sort of voice- O ben and I saw you two at the beach this morning holding hands walking up to her car. What was that about? (spencer in a yelling voice again) Did you not just get what I said? Ashley is my GIRLFRIEND!

Paula: Spencer-

Spencer cut her off.

Spencer: Have fun with Ben o and nice Audi. I hope you know you are ruining dads heart right now.

Spencer turned to Ash and took her hand.

Spencer: Lets go Ash. My moms to much of a bitch to handle right now.

Spencer had made sure her mom had heard that last part and so did everyone else. They were all in the hallway right now.

Paula: Excuse me?

Ashley: You heard her!

Paula: Excuse me slut, but I think I was talking to my daughter not you. I wouldn't waste my time talking to a piece of trash.

Ashley: (her anger was building up and she was about ready to kick paula's ass right when paula had to open her mouth again).

Paula: O wait I just did. My bad, guess I will have to go clean my mouth out pretty well.

* * *

O snap whats going to happen now? I know but you don't yet. Sorry for the wait again. I have summer school now also and have been super busy lately. I also got lazy but I will try and post more as soon as I can. Did you like it? Or did it not make sense? 

Reviews would be greatly appreciated.


	13. I HATE HER

Ok I will try and make this one good. Here you guys go.

* * *

Ashley: How bout I clean that mouth out for you?

Spencer gave Ashley a weird look once she said that cause it sounded REALLY weird. But this was no time to think like that, she had to make sure her girlfriend would be ok and this would all go down calmly. Ah who was Spencer kidding this was bad enough.

Paula: O YA AND HOW WOULD U DO THAT! I DON'T WANT YOUR SICK HANDS TOUCHING ME!

Ashley: LIKE THIS BITCH!

Ashley let loose and clocked Paula in the face. Everyone heard a crack. Paula fell backwards and Ashley jumped on her and started throwing punches. Then Spencer wrapped her arms around Ashley and pulled her off. Paula got up and started to leave when Ashley tripped Paula so Paula fell again and Ashley let loose on the kicks.

Ashley: I hate you, you fucking bitch; you leave Spencer and I ALONE! Go fuck your buddy. Goddamn I hate you. I hope you go fucking die in a damn hole! Or even better. Have BEN GIVE U A DAMN STD AND THEN DIE! OR BETTER HAVE HIM GIVE YOU AN STD THEN LEAVE U AND U GET RAPED BY SOME LA HOBO AND GET BEAT UP BY A PIMP THEN GET LEFT ON THE STREET TO DIE! Leave us the hell alone!

Spencer went and grabbed Ashley and pulled her into the living room. Arthur got  
Paula up and took her outside.

Spencer: Ashley calm down. Babe that was awesome, but we need to go somewhere and talk. Ok.

Ashley: I hate her, I hate her, I hate her, I hate her. Spencer I HATE HER.

Spencer: Babe I know you do. Calm down Hun ok. Everything will be all right.

Ashley was on the couch with Spencer right now and Ashley was breathing heavily and shaking she was so pissed. Spencer was sitting next to Ashley and rubbing Ashley's back with her right hand. Ashley had her head down and kept saying, " I hate her."

Spencer: I'm going to go get you a drink really quick and a cloth with some cold water on it. Stay right here ok, and if my mom comes in don't go after her again.

Ashley: I hate her.

Spencer: I know, I'll be right back.

Spencer went into the kitchen and got Ashley a coke and a cloth with cold water on it. Meanwhile Paula was outside with Arthur. Clay and Glen had gone upstairs into Clays room to talk about what happened.

Clay: Wow. I'm speechless.

Glen: Well I now know not to mess with Ashley or Spencer about their relationship. I'm still surprised they are girlfriends. I can't believe Spencer is gay. But im not going to say anything cuz I don't want my ass kicked.

Clay: I care that she's gay but don't care. You know what I mean?

Glen: Not really.

Clay: Well she's still Spencer, our sister, I support her. I cant make choose who she is or whatever so that's what I mean bout I don't care. I care for her. That's kind of what I'm saying. It's kind of hard to explain.

Glen: Ya I can kind of get it now.

Now outside Paula is talking to Arthur.

Paula: That girl is a walking GERM. Make sure to febreze that whole house once she leaves. Also use Lysol.

Arthur: Paula would you please shut up. Ashley is not a germ. She's our daughter's girlfriend. Get over it. Its life. Just like we are splitting up. Ya it sucks. But after what you pulled tonight I don't give a shit anymore. I would appreciate it if you would leave now and not come back.

Paula: ARTHUR OUR DAUGHTER IS GAY! I CANT JUST LEAVE NOW ESPECAILLY SINCE I HAVE LIKE A BROKEN NOSE AND IT'S ALL BLOODY!

Arthur: Its her life, not ours. GET OVER IT!

Paula: Its still wrong.

Arthur: No, it's not wrong. What's wrong is you. Now about your broken nose, go to Ben about it. Bye.

With that Arthur walked inside and went to the living room where Ashley was sitting.

Arthur: You ok Hun?

Ashley: How could you live with that? I mean her. She's so ignorant and selfish. I hate her. I can't stand her. How could you live with it?

Arthur went and sat by Ashley. Spencer walked in also with the cold rag and coke.

Spencer: Here have this.

Ashley: Thanks.

Spencer went and sat on the other side of Ashley started rubbing Ashley's back again.

Arthur: Ashley to answer your question, I actually do not know. I fell in love with someone who I should have not. But in a way im actually glad I did. You want to know why?

Ashley: Ya if it's all right to know.

Arthur: Well you should be glad that I was to. Because look it gave me Spencer, your beautiful, smart, and unique girlfriend who I can tell loves you very much.

Spencer smiled and looked at Ashley. Ashley looked back at Spencer and smiled.

Spencer: Damn straight.

Ashley laughed.

Arthur: Spencer what you did tonight wasn't the best way to handle things, same to you Ashley but you guys can learn from your mistakes. I'm going to go to bed now. What are you guys going to do?

Spencer: We have school tomorrow so we should hit the sack somewhere soon.

Arthur: After a day like this don't worry bout going to school tomorrow. It's the last day tomorrow anyways isn't it?

Spencer: Ya.

Arthur: You don't have to go if you don't want to.

Spencer: Ok thanks dad. I love you.

Arthur: I love you too.

Ashley: Mr. C?

Arthur: Yes Ashley.

Ashley: Thanks also, and thanks for accepting Spencer and I.

Arthur: No problem.

With that Arthur walked upstairs to his room. Which the two girls were left downstairs alone. Ashley was still shaking but her breathing had calmed down. Neither knew what the rest of the day would bring, but they knew they had to talk to each other about what went down. They also knew they could work through it.

* * *

Hope you liked. O and that whole germ and febreze thing..true story. Except it wasn't someone's mom, it was my old best friends lil bro. He's an asshole but I got over it. So ya. Well I will write some more soon! 


	14. I hate you

Um, ive gotten really lazy I'll admit that, and I have been busy with basketball also, and I have writers block soo this chapter probably wont be so great, but I wanted to try to get it to you before my new sports season started. And if I lost any readers, well I understand.

* * *

Spencer and Ashley headed up to Spencer's room to talk about everything.

"Listen Ash, what happened down there-," Spencer started but was soon cut off by Ashley.

"I know, it was stupid and im sorry, but I couldn't take what your mom was saying and she just made me soo pissed off. This doesn't ruin anything between us does it?" Ashley asked, while walking over to Spencer's bed.

"No way, it wont change anything between us, I also forgive you and my mom cant do anything about us doing anything cause she got kicked out sooo," Spencer replied, giving Ashley a seductive look.

"Spence don't do this to me."-Ashley chuckled.

"Tooo bad,"-Spencer said as she rushed over to Ashley and pushed her onto her bed.

Spencer was now on top of Ashley and leaning two inches away from Ashley's lips. Ashley couldn't take it and went in for the kiss. This of course led to a make out session which both of them have wanted for a long time.

Half and hour later and they were both laying on Spencers bed looking at each other discussing whatever came to mind.

"Would you like to come to my house later tonight Spence?," Ashley asked. Spencer loved it when Ashley would call her Spence, which is why Ashley called her that whenever she could.

Spencer made a questioning face for a minute and then finally gave Ashley her answer.

"nah.. I think I might stay here tonight and chill… By myself."

"Um. Okay well if that's what you want. Then I guess I can chill at my big, lonely, creepy at night, mansion by myself. I'll see you tomorrow, but if im not around.. its probably cause something bad happened during the night."

With that Ashley gave Spencer a quick kiss, got off the bed and started heading for the door.

"Hey silly.. I was joking. Of course I'd love to come over tonight," Spencer answered while laughing like a maniac and walking over to Ashley.

"I hate you." Ashley answered back.

"Im sure you do, that's why you were totally all over me earlier," Spencer said sarcastically.

"Yep. Exactly, I wanted you to know what you'd be missing if we ever broke up," Ashley replied.

"Which there will never be an ever, and there will never be an US at your house if you don't stop talking, so LETS GOOOOOOO," Spencer said while grabbing Ashley's wrist and dragged her to the door.

"Ok kid, calm down… we're going.. we're going," Ashley replied.

"Good that's what I like to hear," Spencer said.

"I bet you do," Ashley answered.

And with that they were out of Spencers house and on the way to Ashleys.

* * *

Does Ashley have anything planned for Spencer? Or will the night go down badly. Hmm.. I wonder.. 


	15. Totally

Ashley and Spencer do some talking. Nothing bad really. School the next day also. Almost summer. WOO!

* * *

Ashley and Spencer arrive at Ashley's house and go inside.

"So would you like to watch a movie, eat, swim, sit around and talk or what?" Ashley asked Spencer.

"Well I am a bit hungry, I do need to talk to you about something and then maybe later we can watch a movie," Spencer replied, rather quiet.

"Okay Hun, we'll eat, but is there something bothering you that you need to talk about right now?" Ashley asked.

"I can handle eating first, yet I do want to talk to you today about an issue," Spencer said while walking towards the kitchen.

"Okay, okay, lets go eat," Ashley said in a very concerned voice.

Ashley and Spencer make a couple BLT sandwiches and sit at the kitchen and eat them while drinking coke and laughing about past memories.

"Ya once I told my friend that I got in a car accident and well she thought I was my friend telling her this over AIM, I dragged it out for about 3 or 4 days and then told her after a while that I hadn't made it. Right after I said that though, I had to break it to her that it was a joke, otherwise I would have felt bad and she would have like deleted me off of everything that we kept contact with each other on. Myspace, Aim, Msn.. You know the usual. OO and the best part, I even made a video, a picture and had people comment me like I was in an actual car accident to make it more believable. Every time I talked to her I felt sort of bad, but it was soo funny also. I couldn't help but bust out laughing when I told her it was all a joke."

"Spencer, that is so mean, how could you do that? And wait, how bad did you tell her the accident was?" Ashley asked.

"Well, I had moved from Texas to Ohio first when I was about 14, and that's how we knew each other, because I lived by her in Texas for a long time and went to school with her, but anyways we kept in touch and I felt I had to do some sort of joke and a car accident came to mind. I took my risk of her getting mad at me and never talking to me again, which would have killed me or her laughing and saying "nice job" and not hating me. Also I really don't think you want to know how bad I told her the car accident was." Spence answered.

"Actually I do want to know, this story already sounds interesting," Ashley leaned in closer to Spencer, wanting to know more.

"Okay fine, well first I told her that I was my friend Lexi, and that I, Spencer, got in a car accident. I was T-boned because I was trying to make a left turn, but some idiot came and passed me on the left turn, he was drunk. Well anyways, I had to get 2 surgery's on my stomach because I was 'internally bleeding' and then the doctors apparently found something wrong with my head, so I had to have surgery on my head also. Then I slipped into a coma. Then later I just didn't make it, the chances of me living were slim." Spencer said while laughing her ass off just thinking about it.

"How could you laugh like that, that's horrible Spencer," Ashley said.

"Its not horrible its funny, and after I told her it was all a lie her exact words were "lmfao. dude, you're ... MEAN! ... damn." Also she said that she freaking loved me also. She meant it as friends of course because we were really close, but I'm glad I got her that well." Spencer replied.

"She freaking loves you," Ashley asked.

"Not like that, I don't think, but whatever shes straight and thinks I am too soo woo." Spencer said confused. "At least, I think she's straight."

"Hmm nice story… wait.. what was her name?" Ashley wanted to know.

"Her name was Nicole, pretty dark brown hair, brown eyes that sparkle and she's about 5'3. One of the nicest people I have EVER known, besides you that is." Spencer winked.

"Hmm sounds nice and she thinks your straight?" Ashley said.

"Ya, well I havent talked to her for a while, and to be honest I did have feelings for her but I never told her, I didn't want to freak her out, and Ash, I don't have feelings for her now, the only person I have feelings for now are you." Spencer stated.

"Okay that's good. By the way, if you EVER and I mean EVER play a joke like that on me, I swear on my life that I wont talk to you at least… for an hour," Ashley told her.

" O really? I don't think you could not talk to me for that long, im to irresistible," Spencer said sarcastically.

"Hmm ya, whatever, I think I could last not talking to you for longer than an hour," Ashley laughed.

"Ouch, I think I may just cry now," Spencer whined.

"Ooo poor baby do you need a band aid? I'll get you a pretty pink one," Ashley replied.

"You do, and I hit you cause that was NOT funny at all, you know that I HATE pink," Spencer glared at Ash.

"No shit Sherlock, that's why I said it, and you hit like a girl so I wouldn't be hurt at all."

Right then Spencer hit ash in the arm.

"Ouch.. That hurt," Ashley whined.

"Then don't say I hit like a girl you freak, even though I am a girl," Spencer declared.

"And you just had to mention the obvious," Ashley laughed.

"You loved it," Spencer said.

Now these two were getting flirty, and they both liked it, but Spencer remembered she had to tell Ashley something.

"Hey now, before anything gets started can I talk to you now?" Spencer asked.

"Haven't we done enough talking?" Ashley said while walking closer and closer to Spencer.

"Yes but I really want to get this off my mind," Spencer said while pulling Ash in for a hug.

"Fine, lets go sit on my couch upstairs and talk," Ash gave in.

Spencer and Ashley headed upstairs and sat on her couch and started to talk.

"Okay so summer is coming up—

"Yep and im sooo ready" Ashley interrupted, "it will be so much fun".

"Yes it will, but you know how much I love kids and working with them. Well I was thinking of getting a job at the local daycare and making some money. That way we can go on way more dates," Spencer said.

"A job?"

"Yes a job, listen I'll work part time that way I can still see you through the days, but this is something I really want to do," Spencer replied.

"Okay. I don't care, but we better still be able to see each other during the day or night.. whichever." Ashley declared.

"O we will trust me, and thanks for understanding," Spencer hugged Ash.

"Ya well, if more money equals hot dates then im in," Ashley said.

"Totally," Spence agreed.

"Don't EVER say that again," Ashley laughed.

"Totally," Spencer said again.

With that Ashley pushed Spencer over and started tickling her.

* * *

We meet someone in this new chapter, coming up. WOO! 


	16. Guess who's back,back again Shadys back

I'm excited for this chapter.

* * *

Spencer and Ashley woke up the next morning. Both realized that they had school and Spencer went to call her dad and tell him that she was sorry and would be home later.

"Was your dad alright with the fact that you spent the night, since we kind of forgot to tell him you would be?" Ashley asked her girlfriend.

"Yes, he was fine with it, figured I was with you so that's why he didn't bother calling and he knew that if I wasn't that I would have called him," Spencer answered, "Jeez i'm so tired, do we have to go to school today?

"Ya silly, I don't want your dad hating me for not getting you to school"

"Ash he'd probably love you no matter what," Spencer told her.

"Your right, everyone loves me, and deep down inside your mom does to, she just wants to deny it," Ash laughed.

"You just HAD to bring her up didn't you," Spencer sarcastically answered.

"Eh ya, deal," Ash answered.

They got ready to go, went to school and what happened that day, would change things.

"I'll see you later Spence, meet me here at break that way I can see your gorgeous blue eyes," Ashley said while having to leave Spence for class.

"Okay will do," Spencer replied, "Bye babe."

"Bye"

Spencer walked off the separate way Ashley was, and Ashley just had to stand there watching Spencer take off, of course checking her out. When Spencer was out of sight, Ashley turned around. She walked a ways and then had to turn this corner. Ashley wasn't really looking up when she turned the corner and ran right into someone. Books went everywhere, and both people bent down to pick the books up.

"Sorry I wasn't paying attention," Both said at the same time.

They both looked up and Ashley was shocked. She noticed this person but didn't remember how.

"Do I know you," Ashley asked.

"I'm pretty sure you don't," said the person.

"Well. In that case i'm Ashley. Wait, I know now why you look familiar," Ashley said. Then she had a flashback of her and Spence's conversation last night.

"I do?" asked the person.

"Ya, Pretty dark brown hair, brown eyes that sparkle, about 5'3… gah what was your name… OOO YAAAAA.. Are you. N-Nicole?" Ashley asked.

"Um… as creepy as this sounds. Yes and how the heck do you know this?" Nicole asked.

"Well wait just to be sure, did you live in Texas?" Ash asked.

"Yes I did, just transferred here to King from Cy-Fair in Houston."-Nicole answered.

"O gosh. O gosh. O GOSHHHHHHHH.." Ashley shouted.

"WHATTTTTTTTT," Nicole shouted back looking startled.

"Ok well. Do you know Spencer… Spencer Carlin?" Ashley asked.

"Holy krap. YESSSSSS I know her, she's one of my best friends. How do you know her?" Nicole answered.

"She's my friend too, and it just so happens.. Well wait. What lunch do you have?" Ashley asked.

"Um 2nd." Nicole answered.

"Damn, okay here, can you go to the beach after school?" Ashley wondered.

"Hmm.. Yes I think I can manage a ride there." Nicole replied.

"Sweet, go there right after school okay" Ashley told her.

"Okay will do, nice to meet you Ashley, and um can you tell me two things?" Nicole asked.

"Anything," Ash replied.

"Okay first how do you know Spencer and two can you tell me where World History AP is?" Nicole asked.

"Um, World History AP, here I'll take you, and Spencer, o I just met her over the net." Ashley replied, trying not to give away the real answer.

With that Ashley took Nicole to her 2nd period class and they talked a bit more.

"O ya and Nicole we only have 2nd, 3rd, 5th and 6th period today," Ash informed her.

"Hmm okay, thanks for the reminder." Nicole thanked her.

Skip to lunchtime now. Ashley and Spencer are sitting at their normal table.

"Hey we're going to go to the beach after school okay Spence," Ashley told her.

"Okay great sounds good," Spencer said, "Any reason why we are or just for the heck of it?"

"Just for the heck of it," Ashley answered. Then smiled.

The rest of the school day went on and after school Spencer met Ash at her car and Ash drove them to the beach. When they got there Ashley told Spencer to wait in the car really quick and went searching for Nicole a bit away.

"Gah here you are," Ashley scared Nicole.

"Holy jeez, scare me much?" Nicole answered.

"Ya sorry about that, now um follow me okay." Ashley told Nicole.

"Okay mother," Nicole said sarcastically.

"You wish," Ashley said.

**I really hope she likes this. Thinking of Spencer**

Meanwhile Spencer is sitting back in the car wondering why Ashley left and when the heck she would be back. Right as she was thinking this she saw Ashley coming back towards the car but with someone right by her. Spencer stepped out of the car and started walking towards them.

"O krap, Nicole go run over there to the soda machine really quick by that surf shop, I'll be right over there." Ashley told her.

"Um okay," Nicole ran away.

"Jeez finally your back, took you long enough" Spencer said while still walking towards Ash.

"Um ya, Spencer, someone's over there by the soda machine, they said they knew you or something, told me to come tell you to go over there." Ashley said curiously.

"Okay odd," Spencer eyed Ash.

Spencer and Ash walked over to the soda machine. Once Spencer got close enough she noticed the person and ran over to her.

"OH MY GOSHHHHHHHHHHHH I CANT BELIEVE YOU'RE HERE COLIE, HOW THE HECK DID YOU GET HERE!!!!," Spencer exclaimed.

"SPENCER?????!!! Haha I cant believe you're here either!! I got here by plane obviously and well I transferred here and i'm going to school at King HS," Nicole informed her.

"You go to school with me, that's soo awesome! I'm stoked!!" Spencer said.

"Ya, and well today I met her," Nicole said while pointing at Ash.

"O yes, this is Ashley. My um.. Girl.. friend." Spencer informed Cole.

"Your girlfriend?" Nicole asked.

"Yes. She's my girlfriend." Spencer said.

"That's too cute," Nicole answered smiling.

* * *

More to come. 


	17. Fun at the beachhhh

Hm ya im bored, so I'll write more.

* * *

"That's too cute," Nicole answered smiling.

"Wait so you're not freaked out," Spencer wondered.

"No… should I be?" Nicole answered.

"No, no not at all, its just, most people are when they first find out someone's gay, especially their friend," Spencer stated.

"Yeah well people like that are stupid in my opinion and I'm okay with you being with Ashley, gay for that matter. Love is love, and its your choice how you want to live your life, NOT mine," Nicole smiled as explaining her answer.

"Wow, your so awesome, its great that your so understanding," Spencer said.

"Yes it is awesome," Ashley chimed in.

"Yep, well your also my best friend Spence, so I can't just stop being your friend cause you live a different lifestyle than I do," Nicole answered. There was the answer Spencer and Ashley were looking for. If Nicole was gay or not, and that last sentence said it all. That she's not, and most likely never will be.

"Also Ashley, you sure know how to pull surprises off well or something, by making me go to the beach after school, making me run to a random soda machine and by keeping quiet that Spencer was actually here. It's actually pretty sweet if you ask me," Nicole told her.

"Sweet action?" Spencer asked.

"Spencer, your such a dork," Ashley said, "And yes, well I have pulled a few good surprises I think, but I wanted to surprise Spencer again, and you coming and agreeing to everything I asked you to do, or told you to do, made it happen so thank you."

"Awe, no problem, I'm going to be here for a while now, so anytime," Nicole offered.

"Oh my gosh, this is so cute, both of my besties getting along together greatly," Spencer said in a preppy voice.

"Spencer Carlin, if you talk like that again, your going to get it later"

Surprisingly both Nicole and Ashley had said that.

"Okay, I'm scared, you both are starting to creep me out now," Spencer said. After she said now, she turned and ran down the beach, causing the other two to follow in pursuit.

"Dang it, Nicole, you see what she's doing to us, she's making us run. Not cool." Ashley stated.

"What are you afraid of running after your girlfriend or something," Nicole said playfully.

"Hell no, now lets go get her," Ashley said.

"O… get her… I'll leave that to you, id rather stay behind and watch," Nicole said.

"What are you afraid of running after your so called 'bestie', "Ashley asked.

"F no, but what's the matter with staying behind and watching my **Besties** chase each other, it'd be better to watch than beat you to her and tackle her first," Nicole stated. Now she was just starting to get cocky.

"Bring it Barbie," Ashley stated.

"Barbie?? O hell no, your on," Nicole started running down the beach.

Ashley followed in pursuit, they were neck and neck and finally they reached Spencer. Ashley lounged for her, but Spencer knew she was after her and dodged, and then out of nowhere, she was on the ground because Nicole came out of nowhere and pushed her down.

"Dang it, I lost," Ashley cried out.

"Yep, BARBIE, you lost," Nicole said.

"Okay, so either of you want to help me, the poor girl, up?" Spencer stated.

"Umm…No"

"I hate you both," Spencer said while getting up.

"Too bad"

"Ugh, stop saying the same thing at the same time, its scaring me. A LOT now." Spencer tried to command them.

"Umm… No"

"Okay well im going to the pier so meet you there," Spencer said.

Spencer started walking away and Ashley and Nicole just followed.

* * *

Okay just so you all no, Nicole isn't gay at all, nor will she ever be. Just a good friend to both. And there will be a reason later on why Nicole is sticking by Ashley more than Spencer, but later though. 


	18. Suicidal? No way

Okay so let me get a quick one in, I have fast pitch going on now so I probably wont be updating as much, hopefully over the weekends though I can. So recap, Spencer, Ashley and Spencer's long time friend who just moved to CA is now here, Nicole. And all three of them are at the beach. But Nicole has been hanging around Ashley for some reason just a little bit more than Spencer. Lets go.

* * *

Nicole and Ashley continued following Spencer to the pier and conversation was being made by the two.

"So your last name is Davies?" Nicole asked.

"Yes, yes it is, and my dad is Riafe and I'm the daughter of a famous rock star," Ashley replied.

"Luckyyyyyyyyyyyy," Nicole squealed.

"Okay what the hell is going on back there," Spencer turned around facing them.

"Nothing, just making conversation," Ashley responded.

"Then why did Nicole just squeal?" Spencer asked.

"Because your girlfriends dad is a rock star and she's the daughter," Nicole said.

(She does state the obvious a lot doesn't she) Spencer thought.

"Yeah well if someone's your dad, usually your bound to be the daughter or son Nicole," Spencer replied.

"SHUT UPPPPPPPP," Nicole shouted.

"Yaaa um no." Spencer said. With that she turned around and kept walking.

"Okay Nicole, not to be rude or anything at all but you've been hanging around me a lot more than Spencer. Can I ask why?" Ashley confronted her.

"Ya, um. There's a reason. See I just need to know if you've seen any like depressive things about Spencer, like has she been depressed or anything like that?" Nicole questioned straight up.

"Kind of, but only when her mom was being a usual bitch and making Spencer feel bad and stuff-

"That's got to stop now," Nicole interrupted.

"It sort of has, Spencer doesn't live with her mom anymore, only her Dad and sometimes me,"Ashley responded very confused at what Nicole was trying to get at.

"No. I mean like completely stop." Nicole stated.

"Okay I'm so confused, what the hell are you trying to get at," Ashley started to get frustrated.

"Freaking A, Spencer was suicidal and has had relapses, I can't believe you didn't know that," Nicole snapped.

"Whoa calm down. And no I didn't know, she never told me, and now I'm starting to wonder why," Ashley said.

* * *

The reason: Suicidal thing.

More later.Maybe some drama between Spencer and Ashley.


	19. WTF Mate!

So I'm bored, and as Ricky bobby's kid would say " I'm all jacked up on Mt.Dew" so lets get this rollin.

* * *

Ashley and Nicole kept following Spencer but kept quiet.

(How could she not tell me this)? Ashley thought.

"Hey Ash can you just keep quiet about it till later, I don't want to spoil the fun here," Nicole asked.

"Not promising anything," Ashley said.

"Fair enough, I guess you have the right to be a little pissed," Nicole said.

"A little?" Ashley huffed.

"Okay a lot, but please just if you do confront her keep it cool," Nicole pleaded.

"Once again, no promises, what else happened, why was she suicidal? Come on I need the details," Ashley asked

As soon as she asked that though she noticed that they were at the pier. Nicole gave Ashley a look and Ashley looked at Spencer who looked back at both of them very confused.

"Who's suicidal?" Spencer asked.

"Umm no one important.." Nicole tried to lie.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Ashley snapped

Nicole just sighed. (Aw crap here it comes)

"Excuse me," Spencer said.

"Never mind," Ashley stated and then walked off down the beach the opposite way.

"Okay what the hell was that all about?" Spencer asked Nicole.

"Umm.." Nicole didn't want to spill.

"Spill Nicole, now please," Spencer begged.

"Umm, well if you go chase after her, you'll find out," Nicole finally said.

"Crap, okay," Spencer ran off.

(I'm screwed) Nicole thought to herself

Spencer ran down the beach after Ashley and about 2 minutes later caught up with her.

"Jeez I'm seriously out of shape," Spencer said as she reached Ashley.

"…" Ashley didn't even respond.

"Ash stop," Spencer said.

Ashley didn't stop, nor did she say anything again.

"Ashley please stoppp, what did I do?" Spencer asked while pleading for her girlfriend to stop.

Ashley turned around practically glared at Spencer.

"What did you do, how bout you didn't tell me that you were suicidal, you kept it to yourself, god dammit Spencer I had to fucking here it from Nicole, and I couldn't hear it from your damn mouth, what the fuck, why the hell could you not tell me that you were suicidal," Ashley screamed.

Ashley then realized she went overboard with that.

Spencer started to get teary eyed.

Spencer started to turn around to leave but Ashley grabbed her arm and turned her back around, and saw that Spencer was crying.

"I'm sorry for yelling, but why, WHY could you tell me?" Ashley wanted to know so badly.

"I was going to **sniff** but, but, I didn't want you to freak out or think less of me, or think I was psycho or anything like that," Spencer answered in mid cry.

"Baby I would NEVER freak out, think less of you or think you were psycho or ANYTHING like that," Ashley said.

"Then what was that you just did, I'd call that a freak out," Spencer replied.

Now they were both walking along the beach talking.

"Okay ya that was a freak out, but only because I had to find out from someone else and you didn't tell me," Ashley said "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Spencer said, "Just not again please"

"Promise," Ashley said and she gave Spencer a hug.

"So can I know why?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah.. but, lets go back to Nicole and then I'll tell it," Spencer said.

"Okay fine, whoever gets back first wins," Ashley started to run.

"How bout we walk and enjoy ourselves," Spencer said.

"O ya, I forgot you're out of shape," Ashley joked.

"Shut up," Spencer said.

They started on their way back. Once back Nicole got filled in and they all sat down under the pier and Spencer began.

"Okay so in seventh grade I got severely depressed, I hated how my life was at the time, hated how my home life was, hated everything. I couldn't listen to music without wanting to die and usually music would calm me, but thoughts of killing myself just surrounded me and were always on my mind. When I was with friends, or at school I was usually fine, but when I got home I would go back to having those thoughts." Spencer started to kind of cry and Ashley was in shock. Her angel breaking down in front of her, reliving her past. Ashley put her arm around Spencer and tried to comfort her. "I always fought with my mom, I even told her I wanted to kill myself, but no she thought it was a joke. I didn't tell her straight up really. One night I just got really mad at her, wrote a note that said it and left it upstairs for her to read. So I went on with these thoughts and finally one night I broke down. Went to my parents bedroom and was crying. They asked what's wrong and I said 'I feel like I want to die' and my dad freaked out. He took me into his bathroom where I had broke down and started hyperventilating and he drove me to the hospital. They gave me a mental test to see if I was insane, then I had to talk to like 500 different counselors, eventually I fell asleep. Before I had to take the mental test and when I got to the hospital I called my mom on the phone and said 'Mom I love you, and everything will be okay' she was crying on the other end of the line. I don't think I got put on suicide watch, if I did, they didn't make it obvious or anything. My dad made me go to counseling, with in my own opinion was dumb. My counselor didn't get the fact that I hated tea, every week she asked me if I wanted some green tea, I always said no. OO and once somehow we got to the fact that I'm deathly scared of spiders, and she said 'so if we went out and got a wolf spider and let it loose up here and had it crawl towards you, would you be able to handle it' to try and break my fear of spiders. She was crazy. Anyways counseling went on for a month or two and finally I stopped going. I still had the thoughts of killing myself for a while, but then Id think to myself how stupid I thought the idea was and I would sing to myself or just think of something else, not suicide."

"Oh my gosh," Ashley managed to say.

"Yeah," Spencer said. She was fully in tears now.

"Spencer you never knew this, but I always watched you after that, to make sure you were okay," Nicole added.

"Thanks, you're a doll," Spencer laughed.

"Holy crap, that's why I would have wished you would have told me, that way I could have been there to protect you if you relapsed," Ashley said.

"Aww, your so sweet," Spencer then gave ash a quick kiss.

"So did you ever like attempt before you told your parents," Ashley asked, "Don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"It's better to be honest right, well here. Once I kind of did, I held a knife to my heart, but people were home so I put it back and walked away." Spencer stated truthfully.

"Sadly I was there that day, and I saw her put the knife down, never knew she held it to her heart though, just thought she was using it for food or something. I always think now that if she had gone through and I walked into the kitchen and saw her there that I'd freak and probably not know what to do without her." Nicole said.

"Aww Spencer baby please don't ever do that again, cause I don't know what I'd do without you," Ashley said in tears.

"Don't worry hun, I don't have thoughts anymore," Spencer reassured her.

"That's great," Ashley hugged her.

"We should probably get going, its getting dark," Spencer said.

"Thank you captain obvious," Nicole spoke.

"Watch your dirty mouth, you have no room to talk," Spencer playfully hit Nicole on the arm.

Ashley and Spencer walked back to the car hand in hand while Nicole walked by Spencer and started laughing bout old times.

* * *

Until next time. 


	20. TAKE IT EASY WOMAN!

Not a depressive chapter right here. Fun filled, and Nicole meets Aiden… Hmm.

* * *

"You guys want to go to Grey's tomorrow night," Spencer asked Ash and Colie while in the car.

"Sure" Ash replied.

"Nicole?" Spencer asked.

"Um sure, I guess, any guys going to be there, I haven't met a decent one here yet," Nicole complained.

"Yes, even though it's a gay bar, and considering you've been here for one or two days, I'm sure you haven't met a decent one yet," Ashley spilled some info on the place.

"Okay then, we'll go," Nicole agreed.

They all went home, had a good night, went to school the next day. That's where Spencer and Nicole realized they had 4th period US History together and sixth period Algebra 2.

"So you're taking US History and World History AP?" Spencer asked.

"Yep, I just love the history," Nicole replied.

"I'm sure you do," Spencer said.

They went to there next classes and then home.

Skip to around 6.

Spencer gets a text from Ash

From: Baby 3

**Hey I'm going to pick you up in about an hour, look B-E-A-Utiful okay**

(Of course she would say that) Spencer thought to herself.

That's when Nicole received a text.

From: LilNinja

**Ash is picking me up at 7, you need a ride?**

Spencer got a text back in about one minute.

From: Colie

**Nope, I can get one, thanks for the offer though**

Spencer replied back.

From: LilNinja

**Okay see ya there!!**

An hour later all three arrived they went and sat in a booth and all started chatting. Nicole went to go get some drinks and as she came back to the table she noticed a guy walking towards them. Didn't really mind him though.

"Hey ladies, how's it going?" Aiden asked ash and Spence.

"Well it was going better until you arrived," Ash joked.

Aiden looked over and saw Nicole..

(Holy shit she's hot) he thought to himself.

"Do you believe in love at first sight, if not I can walk by again," Aiden said.

This caused all three girls to laugh their asses off.

"Um wow, flattering, but um. You can stay where you are," Nicole replied blushing.

"I'm Aiden and you are," Aiden said while sticking his hand out for Nicole to shake it.

"Nicole, nice to meet you," Nicole said.

"So where you from, I mean it has to be from somewhere hot, cause your smoking-

"Hey Aiden!" Ashley yelled.

"What?!?!?!" Aiden said.

"SHUT UP" Ashley demanded.

"Well I'm going to go cool down, cause i've just been at the hottest table around, maybe I'll come back later." Aiden said as he left.

"Okay well that was.. odd," Nicole said.

"He's such a dork, and my ex," Ashley said.

"I don't know if id go around admitting that," Nicole said.

"Eh, you would have found out sooner or later," Ashley stated.

"Hey Ashwee, I have an owie on my lips, will you kiss it and make it better?" Spencer puckered up.

"Too cute," Ashley said, and leaned over, then whispered in Spencer's ear, "Sorry No PDA tonight."

"Gah I hate you," Spencer hit Ashley.

"To bad, I always have Nicole I can hang out with," Ashley responded.

"Yes true, but you'd never HAVE her," Spencer stated.

"Damn," Ashley joked.

"HEYYYYYYYYYYYY," Spencer hit Ashley again

"IM JOKING TAKE IT EASY WOMAN!!" Ashley rubbed her arm. "She can be so violent."

"You two are so adorable," Nicole laughed.

"Thanks," Ash and Spencer said.

"You know who else would be adorable," Ash blurted "Nicole and Aiden."

"Okay odd.. No thanks right now," Nicole almost threw up in her mouth.

"O come on!!" Spencer said.

"Just not right now, I don't even know the kid and he used.. some corny pick up lines, so No.," Nicole stated for the final time.

"Ok then, well your missing your chance to whip someone!!" Ashley made a smartass comment.

"O well, I'll live," Nicole replied.

* * *

I hope that was funny. Or a little bit at least. 


	21. I'll beeeee

Umm.. the songs used are "I'll Be" and it's by Edwin McCain. It reminds me of a person that's pretty special to me, but they don't even know that, and probably wont ever. Unless they just guessed, randomly one day. Also, another song I'll be using later in the story reminds me of the same person but that isn't coming up for another few chapters or so. SPOILER "Ashley does something that Spencer hates" Anyways on with the story.

* * *

"What's up Sea-town, what's up, what's up sea-town, what's up, SEATTLE JUMP ON IT, JUMP ON IT, JUMP ON IT!!!

"Um, Spencer?" Ash said.

"Ya?"

"Lets let the band that's playing sing," Ashley laughed, "Even though I love that song."

"What's up Houston, what's up, What's up Houston, what's up, Houston jump on it, jump on it, jump on it!!"

"Haha yeahhhhhhhhh reppin the hometown dawg," Nicole blurted.

"Ya dawgy dawg, reppin the hometown," Spencer answered.

Now both were actin like gangsters and it was kind of scaring Ashley.

"Um, okay gangsters I'll be back soon," Ashley said. With that she walked off.

"WHATS UP TACOMA, WHATS UP, WHATS UP TACOMA, WHATS UP, TACOME JUMP ON IT, JUMP ON IT, JUMP ON IT!" both sang out.

"Well well, im back at the hottest table ever now. Nicole your hersheys are like big eye kisses," Aiden said.

"Wait, WHAT?" Nicole asked.

Spencer sat there laughing.

"I've become so lost in your eyes, I don't know what im saying," Aiden said in a husky voice.

"Okay.. um, excuse me," Nicole said. She got up and told Spencer she'd be back once a certain someone was gone.

"Aiden, your so lame," Spencer said.

"Gosh DAMN she's hot," Aiden replied.

"And sooooo not into you, and with how you keep hitting on her, I don't think you'll have a chance," Spencer laughed.

"SOO not funny," Aiden whined. He turned around and went to the bar where Nicole was.

Nicole saw Aiden coming and tried to escape before he got to her, but it didn't work.

"Hey Nicole," Aiden greeted.

"Uhh, HEY," Nicole said with a fake smile.

"So, you like this band?" Aiden sucked at making conversation.

"O Lifehouse, boy I LOVE them," Nicole replied smiling.

"Ya, their okay, hey you want a drink?" Aiden offered.

"No thanks, I already have one, but I should get back to Spencer, don't want to leave her alone for to long, she'll probably get worried," Nicole lied.

"O ya, Spencer. Okay bye," Aiden sadly stated.

"Peace"

"Peace Nicole"

Nicole walked back to the table she was sitting at, as she did, both her and Spencer heard music, that was familiar, and a voice, that was NOT lifehouse, nor a song from them.

"So this song, goes out to my lovely girlfriend Spencer, I love her to death"

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath.  
And emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
Never revealing their depth.  
Tell me that we belong together,  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above. _

I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life.

And rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed.  
You're my survival, you're my living proof.  
My love is alive -- not dead.  
Tell me that we belong together.  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your...  
I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life.

"Oh my gosh," Spencer said in shock as she listened to Ashley singing.

"Spence you're so lucky to have her, I definitely approve now," Nicole stated.

_And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead.  
I've tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said_

_I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your...  
I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

_The greatest fan of your life.  
...greatest fan of your life._

"Spencer, I'll always be here for you, no matter what, you ever need a hand you know im here, I love you, and I know you can see that, but im not done proving it yet. There's so much left to show you, and I'll never be done proving how much I love you, or how much you mean to me. I've loved you forever, since the day I met you, in lifetimes before, always and forever I'll love you. 99.9 of my heart is just for you. Always will be," Ashley told the whole crowd, but most importantly Spence.

Spencer was crying now, ran up to Ashley and gave her the biggest hug and kiss in the world.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO," Nicole shouted

Everyone started clapping, cheering, anything.

The best couple was up on stage with each other. That night was a night Spencer would remember forever.

"You're a dream come true Spence," Ashley stated, "Even if you're a gangster with Nicole."

"Don't be hatin fool," Spencer replied.

Ashley then gave Spencer another kiss and the night went on.

* * *

Next chapter. We go to a place called Rush.. Well sometime. 


	22. Uhh i cant think of a title name

Blah blah blah blahhhhhhh.. I have nothing to sayyyyy ceppt.. this is why im HOTTTTTTt.. im hot cuz im fly, you aint cuz ur not.. I have that song stuck in my headddddd.. and that was random. Ok.. story.. now. Um.. 123 go.

* * *

It was Saturday. Last night, Spencer stayed at Ashley's and they had a good night. Anyways, it was the morning. And Spencer got up, let Ashley sleep some more, showered, got dressed and when she was done, went back in the room and saw that Ashley was still asleep. So she started to sing.

_How I wish I could surrender my soul;  
Shed the clothes that become my skin;  
See the liar that burns within my needing.  
How I wish I'd chosen darkness from cold.  
How I wish I had screamed out loud,  
Instead I've found no meaning._

_I guess it's time I run far, far away; find comfort in pain,  
All pleasure's the same: it just keeps me from trouble.  
Hides my true shape, like Dorian Gray.  
I've heard what they say, but I'm not here for trouble.  
It's more than just words: it's just tears and rain_.

_How I wish I could walk through the doors of my mind;_  
_Hold memory close at hand,  
Help me understand the years.  
How I wish I could choose between Heaven and Hell.  
How I wish I would save my soul.  
I'm so cold from fear._

"Oh my gosh SPENCER IM GOING TO KILL YOU," Ashley groaned.

Spencer continued to sing.

I guess it's time I run far, far away; find comfort in pain,  
All pleasure's the same: it just keeps me from trouble.  
Hides my true shape, like Dorian Gray.  
I've heard what they say, but I'm not here for trouble.  
Far, far away; find comfort in pain.  
All pleasure's the same: it just keeps me from trouble.  
It's more than just words: it's just tears and rain.

Tears and Rain.

Tears and Rain.

Far, far away; find comfort in pain,  
All pleasure's the same: it just keeps me from trouble.  
It's more than just words: it's just tears and rain.

"That's it, you're going down," Ashley said.

Ashley grabbed a pillow and started chasing Spenceraround the house. Spencer got a pillow back from the couch downstairs and next thing you knew feathers were floating everywhere in the air. Ashley tackled Spencer and straddled her. Next thing you know, Spencer's on the ground laughing hysterically.

"I g-g-giveee, I give." Spencer said laughing. Ashley was tickling her. Spencer's weakness. One of.

"You sing to wake me up, how romantic, but since your voice is horrible, how bout NOT," Ashley joked.

"HEY NOT COOL FREAK," Spencer responded.

"Don't even go there," Ashley laughed.

They fought with each other playfully for the next 15 minutes. Then decided to eat.

"So what do we have in store for us today?" Spence asked.

"I'm not exactly sure, but I do know that, school ends on Monday," Ashley stated.

"Yes it does, but what the heck does that have to do with today," Spencer wondered.

"Umm, cause I'm going to WA for the week and unfortunately you can't come," Ashley said sadly.

"It's okay, why are you going?" Spencer asked.

"To visit some friends and family. My friends Nikole and Lexi have been wanting to see me for a while, see I have a friend named Nikole also. Cept she spells it with a K," Ashley explained.

"Ah okay. Well can I take you to the airport Ms. Davies?" Spencer asked.

"Why yes, Ms.Carlin you can," Ash replied.

* * *

until next time.. 


	23. Nikole and Lexi come into play

Okay.. This is the chapter, the chapter that Ashley makes a bad decision. A huge one at that. Let's just say Nikole and Lexi aren't the bestest people. And bestest isn't even a real word. O well, so I dedicate this chapter to my friend, Nicole. Because, she's the awesomest. Once again, not a word, but o well.

* * *

"I'm going to miss you so much baby," Spencer said giving Ash a hug.

"Hey I'll be back in a week, not that long, but it will feel like years, I'll call you when I get there okay, it will be like two hours," Ash reassured her.

"Okay I'll be waiting," Spencer said, getting teary eyed.

"Don't be crying, I'll be back I swear on my life, babe, I'll call you every night okay," Ash stated. She started to get sad too, this was the first time she was leaving Spencer for a while.

"Okay, okay, im fine. Your planes here, don't want you to miss it, I'll see you soon, I'll miss you like hella, and I better get those calls. Have a great time sweetie," Spencer said.

Ash and Spence hugged for that last time gave each other a kiss and Ash turned around to get on the plane. As she was walking, she turned around one more time to look at Spencer, who was full on crying now. Ash blew a kiss to Spencer, who caught it, then blew one at Ash. Spencer mouthed, "I love you" and Ash said out loud "I love you too Spencer Carlin."

Nikole and Lexi were at the airport waiting for Ashley.

"Dude, im so going to like.. jump on her when she gets here," Nikole said.

"You freak, she'd kill you, but whatever, your retarded your decision," Lexi laughed.

"Ya ya ya, whatever you say loser," Nikole retorted.

"Fuck you and your, lame ass comebacks," Lexi said.

"And that wasn't lame?" Nikole asked sarcastically.

"Shut up fool," Lexi said.

"Eh, soo Lexi's on crack, black crack to be exact," Nikole, said randomly.

"No shortie, you are," Lexi laughed.

"Well no one needs to know that," Nikole said, "Dawg, I so got some Hero in last night, we going to go party it up and shoot?"

"Uh.. you can, I'll go to the party, but I'm not getting involved with that shit again," Lexi answered.

"You were always the goody, dude ash's plane just landed. WOO," Nikole got excited.

They both ran over to the plane-unloading place.. (im so clueless as to what they call that right now, and my dad works at an airport as a firefighter, I should know this, but whatever) and waited for Ash.

"Hey kids," Ash said once she saw them.

She ran up and gave both of them a hug.

"Oh my gosh Ash, how long has it been since we've seen you," Lexi asked.

"Too fucking long," ash answered.

"So how's life dawg, I mean you got a girl or boy? You wanna party later? O dude we have so much to catch up on," Nikole asked.

"Nikole."

"Yeah?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP" Lexi yelled.

"Screw you"

"Wow you guys haven't changed much, well yes I have a girl, Spencer Carlin, love of my life, and o hell I'd LOVE to party later, but right now I need to go call Spence. And then, unpack at your house I believe Lexi, then we'll go party." Ash answered

"Sweet," Lexi and Nikole both answered.

The phone was ringing and Spencer jumped over her bed for her cell, which was on her bed stand.

"Ouch fuck, hello" Spencer asked breathing heavily.

"Um, hey baby, what the hell was that greeting for?" Ash wondered.

"Uh ya sorry, I jumped over my bed for it, and im kinda upside down on the ground right now, if that even makes sense," Spencer tried explaining.

"Not exactly, but I just want you to know im here and safe, and i miss you so bad already," Ash said.

"I miss you too, and im glad your there safe, just continue being safe, I don't want to hear that you died or anything, since im not there to protect you," Spencer laughed.

"Ha thanks babe, but I'll be fine, we're going to go party later, but I'll see you soon, I won't die." Ash stated.

"Don't party to hard, I have to go, but I love you," Spencer said angrily.. she didn't want to leave so fast.

"Okay I wont, and I love you to Hun," Ash replied.

"Bye babe," Spence said.

"Bye"

Ashley hung up and got unpacked and ready for the party.

Nikole, Lexi and Ashley arrived the party and Nikole had her drugs with her while Lexi just looked at her like she was stupid and Ashley was sad that Spencer wasn't there.

"Ok Ash, you really haven't seemed to happy since you got here, you want something to lighten up your mood," Nicole asked.

"Like what," Ashley wondered.

"Nikki, DON'T" Lexi said.

"Lexi, bug off. Well Ash, I got some hero in last night, you want to go shoot up?" Nikole asked.

"God damn you Nikki," Lexi said.

"Lexi, FUCK OFF seriously I wasn't even asking you, I already know your answer, so what do you say Ash," Nikole wanted to know.

"Um, I'm not sure if I should," Ash answered.

"O calm on, it will make you 110 more happier, and its so much better than the alcohol they have here," Nikole was persuading Ash.

"Um."

She started thinking about Spencer, but then thought that Spencer would never find out, she looked at Lexi who was pissed and then looked back at Nikole was had the look of "say yes" on her face.

"Ok fine, but only this once," Ash gave in.

"Sweet lets go," Nikole said.

Both girls went upstairs to shoot up and Lexi stayed down stairs shaking her head and went and got herself a drink.

* * *

Will Ashley get hooked, or stick to her word that it was only that night. And will Spencer find out, or not? Only time will tell, and time will only come faster if I get some reviews back. 


	24. China White?

Okay so you know Ashley's stupid mistake, but now its time to find out what goes on. And Ellie91 (I think that's right) asked me a question about how Ashley met Nikole and Lexi, well.. I really don't have an answer cause I just added them in there. But I guess we'll just say, that when Ashley was little she went to a camp up in WA during the summer, and those two girls were there and that's how they met, and they've kept in touch. And also Ashley has "Family" up there, but she's not going to see them. But they are there. ANYWAYSSSSSSSS.. on with the story. Wait, just lied. Um Spencer was singing, "tears of rain" by James Blunt in the last chapter I believe it was, there was no particular reason why she was singing it, I just adore that song and Spencer had it stuck in her head at the time. So I incorporated it into the song. AND none of this is prewritten; I write what comes to my head. So for those of you just coming and reading this. Ashley is in Washington, screwing up big-time, Spencer is back in LA waiting for Ashley. Her friend Nicole moved from TX to LA, and ya they're friends along with Ash. Um School's out for the summer. Paula doesn't live at the house anymore. And ya, that's all I really think there is to know right now. Ok NOW im done.

* * *

**TWO DAYS LATER**

Spencer is sitting at Wood's Coffee reading a book and drinking a chocolate milkshake. She hasn't talked to Nicole lately, or anyone for that matter. She's closed everyone out and has wanted to be alone.

Someone walks up to her and starts talking.

"Spence?"

Spencer knew that voice. She was happy the person was there, but at the same time wasn't. Only because she didn't want to talk to anybody. Spencer looked up and there stood Nicole.

"Yes?" Spencer answered.

Nicole walked in front of Spencer and sat down on the couch in front of Spencer.

"What's been going on with you lately, I mean you wont talk to me about anything, that's not normal and you wont talk to anybody else. Is something going on, that I need to know about, you know im here to talk to, lets not go back to 7th grade please. Please just talk," Nicole pleaded.

"Its nothing," Spencer said.

"Ya right, tell me," Nicole stated. That was the Nicole Spencer knew.

"No its nothing I swear on my life," Spencer sighed.

"Spencer, TELL ME, I know its not nothing, what's going on, really tell me, please, im here to help," Nicole stated.

"She hasn't called in two days. I have no clue what's going on, im really worried something happened too her," Spencer started crying.

"Hey, chill, im pretty sure she's fine, maybe she just has gotten carried away and forgotten about the time or something," Nicole replied. (wow Nicole, great answer) She thought to herself.

"No, no. She said she'd call me every night. She's called once or twice, and that was the day she got there. She said she was going to go to a party and hasn't called since. I'm scared that she might have gotten hurt during the party or something," Spencer said.

"Have you tried calling her?" Nicole asked.

"Yes many times, she hasn't answered though," Spencer answered.

* * *

Ashley woke up. When she woke up Spencer popped into her head, checked her cell phone.

**32 missed calls**

She checked who they were from and saw that they were all from Spencer.

(Holy shit, I've been asleep for 12 hours and she's called that many times, damn something must be up)

Then Ashley looked at the clock.

**2:30 pm**

After seeing the time she looked at the date.

**June 16th, 2007**

(O shit, 12 hours, um no, TWO DAYS, im screwed, what am I going to tell her? O gosh, ow major headache, o shit, she can't find out about last night. O no, o no o noooo, how am I going to explain this one.)

Right then Nikole came walking.

"Hey I see you're finally up, after freaking two days," Nikole said.

"Ya, two days, Spencer's called fucking 32 times, and I haven't been up to answer it, why the fuck was I out for two days?" Ash asked like she was stupid.

"The heroine you loser, by the way, you were funny as hell before you passed out," Nikole stated.

"What did I do?" Ashley asked.

"Oh you want to know, you made some stupid jokes that made everyone laugh for no reason. Then you hopped up on a table and started dancing to 'Jump on it', then you passed out and I brought you up here," Nikole laughed.

"O gosh, did I really," Ash asked embarrassed.

"Ya really, silly," Nikole answered, "Now get up, we're going out into the town, I have to meet someone down town and get some 'China White.'

"China White?" Ashley wondered.

"Ya more drugs, woo," Nikole was excited.

"Yay more drugs," Ashley said sarcastically. She wasn't too interested in this, but she felt an urge for more.

* * *

"Hello?" Spencer answered her phone.

"Hey, its so nice to hear your voice again," Ashley said.

"Oh my freaking gosh, why haven't you called in the last two days, I've been worried sick about you, are you alright, wait, I should be mad. Tell me why you haven't called," Spencer said freaking out.

"Chill babe, chill. I just, I got sick, and have been passed out for the last two days, im fine now though, its okay," Ash lied.

"Aww baby are you sure your okay? I don't like that your sick, drink lots of liquids and stay safe okay," Spencer said.

"Yes mom," Ash laughed.

"Shut up, I have to go now, but im glad to know your okay, what are your plans for the day?" Spencer asked.

(Aw krap, she asked)

"Um, im going to the mall with Nikole and Lexi, we might see a movie or something," Ash answered.

"Ok have fun," Spencer said.

"Mos def, love you," Ash stated.

"Love you to sweetie," Spencer replied.

And they both hung up.

* * *

"Gosh you ready yet?" Nikole said.

She rolled a dollar up, and made a line.

"Ya," Ash answered.

She rolled a dollar up and made herself a line also.

They then snorted it. Ash layed back and felt the drugs taking effect. Nikole layed back also, in a whole different world is where they were.

To bad Ashley had to go home in a couple days. She might just miss the days of drugs, and hanging out with Nikole and Lexi. Cept Nikole more, since Lexi wasn't into the whole drug thing anymore.

* * *

Hmm to bad I know what happens next, well I have an idea. You're going to have to give reviews for me to continue. And China White, is a real type of drug, im pretty sure a type of Heroine or so I've heard/seen. New chapter soon, based on how soon I get these reviews that I love so much. OOO and you can bash on Nikole however much you want, just not Nicole or Lexi, sorry, just, I love those two friends way to much for them to get bashed on, even if they are characters. 


	25. Too bad

Okay so I have a lot of shit on my mind right now, and im hoping by writing and listening to music it will just kind of disappear for now. Solitaire wasn't working to do that, so I resorted to this. Um ya, if its krappy I apologize, I might drift off to thinking about something else when im writing and im dead tired, but I want to get this finished. So lets start.

* * *

**Browneyedhoustonhottie: Hey girlie, have u talked to Ashley yet?**

**Radspaz: Ya, and I don't know, she just didn't seem to excited to talk to me. Something's up, and I have no clue what.**

**Browneyedhoustonhottie: Hey, it will all be back to normal once she comes back. She comes back in what, two days????**

**Radspaz: I hope so, and yes two days, im excited but at the same time nervous as hell.**

**Browneyedhoustonhottie: Spence, you should be nervous, trust me everything will be fine, she's just up in WA having a good time, it'll be all good once she comes back.**

**Radspaz: Hmm I guess so, thanks Nicole; you're a great friend and im glad you're here. I'm dead tired right now, im going to go sleep for a bit. Thanks for everything again.**

**Browneyedhoustonhottie: No problem girl. I've got yo back anytime.**

**Radspaz: Thanks peace.**

* * *

"Ashley you are seriously messed up," Lexi yelled at Ash.

"What dirrd I doooo," Ashley was slurring her words. Only because she was laughing so hard.

"You seriously could have just told Nikole NO, when she offered you the damn drugs, fool. It's what I did, now your fucking high as hell and you just broke my moms 100-dollar vase. Thanks a lot you fucktard," Lexi was freaking out.

"No need to yell, no need, you can always superglue it back together dawg," Ashley laughed.

"Gah fuck you, go find fucking Nikole and do more drugs or something, thanks to you im going to get in so much damn trouble now, I don't even want to see your fucking face right now," Lexi yelled.

"Um, where's Nikole again?" Ashley asked.

"Hell if I know, go look yourself," Lexi said.

"Hmm okay," Ashley walked off.

* * *

Spencer woke up and checked her phone.

**1 missed phone call**

**From: Ash**

There was a voicemail also. Spencer decided to play it.

"Hey Spenclerrrrrrr,

Its me your baby, im having such a greooodddd time here in Washilingtlon. I mlissttt you too, I'll be home in two days, I swear on my wife. Love you babe"

(What the fuck) Spencer thought to herself. That's just to strange.

* * *

"Hey Nikoleeeee," Ash said once she found her.

"Hey, what's up homie," Nikole asked.

"O I don't know, the sky maybe," Ashley laughed.

"Ya, whatever, so you have like a day left, what do you want to do," Nikole asked.

"Well, Lexi's all mad at me cause I don't know…. Why actually. And ya, um we should go chill at the mall or something. Maybe you know, get the chance to roll some dollars up," Ash hinted.

"Sounds good," Nikole agreed.

They were off. When they got to the mall, Nikole called her dealer and they got some stuff. Went behind a mall outlet so no one saw them, and snorted their hero. Then they were off to stir some more trouble. Too bad Ashley went into Hollister and stole a couple shirts, luckily she didn't get caught. Too bad Nikole was being a damn whore and trying to hit on every guy she saw at the mall. Too bad Spencer had no damn idea what Ashley was doing. Too bad Ashley missed her flight home the next day.

* * *

I know there's a lot of swearing in it, im sorry once again. I'll write more soon, right now I just need to like sleep or eat, or something. Peace.

Sorry it was kind of short also.


	26. You wouldnt!

One more chapter wouldn't hurt tonight.

Ashley comes home.

* * *

Ash has been clean for two days now. She missed her flight back home, called Spencer told her, lied to her, and then said she'd get one the next day.

"Ya hey Spencer, im sorry I missed my flight, I was so busy shopping and stuff I forgot to watch the time, so I'll be get a flight tomorrow, cant wait to see you baby"

She always felt bad for lying to Spencer, but it didn't seem to stop her lately. Her recent drug usage was getting in the way, and she couldn't stop it.

Ashley arrived at the airport to find Spencer there waiting for her. Ashley had bags under her eyes from "Lack of sleep" or that's what she told Spencer.

"I'm so glad im back babe, its so nice to see you again," Ash smiled.

She then gave Spencer a passionate kiss and hugged her tightly. Spencer was glad she was back too, but still felt something was different, after a while she just brushed the feeling off and went back to flirting with Ashley. They went to the beach and Spencer was chasing Ashley around and vice versa. When they arrived at the pier they sat down and started talking.

"So babe how was your trip up to WA," Spencer asked.

"O I had so much fun, we went shopping, and we partied some nights, and then if we weren't shopping we were at the house chillin. Literally chilling, I mean it was only like 70 degrees up there. And 50 at night. Compared to here, its cold," Ash kept talking.

Spencer looked down at Ash's arm and saw a few marks. They were the track marks from Ash's drug usage, but Spencer didn't know that. She decided to ask what they were though.

"That would be cold, im glad you had fun though. Hey not to like change the subject to quickly or anything, but what are those marks on your arm, you okay?" Spencer asked.

Ash was caught off guard, and needed to think of a good excuse quickly.

"O, um. Those, ya, those are, um, Nikole and Lexi decided to pin me down on the last night and torture me, that's where they pinched me and left horrible little marks. Those little bastards," Ash laughed.

"O sad," Spencer smiled.

"Ya, sad"

They left and Spencer dropped Ashley off at her house and went home. Later that night Ashley got a call from Lexi.

"Hello?" Ash answered her phone.

"Hey freak, its me Lexi," Lexi said.

"Thank you captain obvious, I do have caller id you know," Ash answered sarcastically.

"Shut up, anyways does Spencer know about your drug problem yet?" Lexi bluntly asked.

"I don't have a stupid drug problem," Ash stated.

"Drug cliché number one," Lexi said.

"Ok well, I don't, and im not addicted," Ash responded.

"Drug cliché number two," Lexi replied.

"I can stop whenever I want to," Ash tried to win.

"Drug cliché number three," Lexi said.

"Would you shut up, nothings wrong with me, I haven't done any drugs in the last two or three days," Ash stated.

"I don't care, but if you don't tell Spencer soon, I might just tell her myself," Lexi confronted Ashley.

"You wouldn't!" Ash yelled.

"I would!" Lexi yelled back.

"Fine, I'll tell her, keyword there I'LL, you better stay outta my business and not be a damn bitch about everything," Ash said.

Then she hung up; she couldn't believe Lexi would do that. Lexi only would though, because she saw how her life was messed up after she was using. She stopped after going through a bunch of krap and didn't like seeing Nikole still using, and didn't want Ashley to have to go through the same thing. She knew it would kill Spencer if she found out, but Spence has the right to know right? So she could help Ash.

* * *

Hmm what's up next?? Only I know. Replies pleaseeeeee!! 


	27. Lets see here

K so, ya. Ellie91, this is for you, because your awesome, you've like replied to every chapter so far, and that's pretty amazing if you ask me. And I know that the area code I use is wrong for LA, but.. I don't know the area code for there. Nor can I look right now.

* * *

"Spencerrrrrrrrrrrr"

"Ya Ashley"

"Wow sound excited to see me or something," Ashley quickly wiped the grin she had on her face off. Both were at the mall right now, Spencer was with a friend who walked away to let them chat, and Ashley was just there by herself, or so we think.

"You know what Ashley, I am glad to see you, but I don't know if I should act like it or not, because you haven't acted like it for the last week, or however long you've been back, your actually starting to really piss me off, BADLY," Spencer snapped.

"Whoa, slow your roll ( I personally hate that phrase, don't even know why im using it), im sorry that I haven't 'acted' like it, but I haven't been feeling to well lately, im sorry, please forgive me?" Ashley put on her puppy dog look.

"Fine your forgiven, but you owe me, big time," Spencer flirted.

"Hmm whatever you want," Ash grinned.

"Hmm whatever I want, how bout, a kiss, then we hangout?" Spencer asked.

"Um, I think I can manage the hangout part, but the kiss im not so sure," Ash teased.

"You tease,"Spencer said, "I cant believe you would even say that, I mean that's so mean and horr-

"Spencer, shut up, and kiss me" Ash said.

So they kissed, and it was awesome, and some boys saw it, cheered then walked away. Spencer and Ashley just laughed.

"So Spencer dearest, would you like to go to this club called "Rush" tonight?" Ash asked.

"Hmm, yes I would, pick me up at 7:30?"

"Ya, 7:30 works" Ash replied. (Yes, that gives me time to ask Nikole if she knows any good dealers around here, and then if she does, call them, and have me meet them there tomorrow night. Woo.)

**THE NEXT DAY**

Its around 12:30 Ashley woke up, did her daily morning routine which consisted of anything a normal persons routine would consist of, like the basics. After she did that, she called Nikole, who was up in WA, fighting with Lexi. Which was nothing really new.

"What" Nikole snapped.

"Jeez calm down, im kind of wondering if you know any good dealers around here?" Ashley asked.

"O hey homie, sorry fighting with Lexi as always, dude she so used last night. Now she's pissed and yelling at me." Nikole bragged.

"Well good for you, now hurry, know of any good dealers, that wont get me busted or anything," Ash asked.

"Ya, actually I doo. His name is, um, Spick or something like that. I have his number, here 832-569-4314," Nikole said.

"Sweet, thanks, now go have fun fighting with Lexi and tell her I said hey please," Ashley asked.

"Ya whatever, peace" Nikole hung up.

(SWEEEEEEETTTTTTT im getting High tonight, yes) Ash thought to herself.

**7:30 PM**

Ash picked up Spencer from her house. Spencer was looking hot, same as Ash. Ashley was wearing a denim mini skirt with a black halter-top, and Spencer was wearing a cute blue tank, with a white mini skirt. Both had their hair done and wearing dangly earrings.

"Your looking HOT tonight Spence," Ash said.

"Well im actually going to say you're looking beautiful, hot is Aiden's word," Spence said.

"True dat, anyways tonight's going to be amazing," Ash replied.

"Yes it will be," Spencer agreed.

The rest of the way, the conversation kept going and Ashley managed to keep her mouth shut about meeting Spick there. She kept wondering though what kind of name that was; it was retarded, but whatever.

They arrived the club and started dancing to the song, EVERYONE loves "This is why im hot" by Mims. (I like that song, so im advertising it, woo.)

"This is why im hot, im hot cause im fly, you ain't cause your not," Spencer started singing while dancing with Ashley.

"How dare you say im not hot, im hurt," Ash acted hurt.

"Aww, you'll get over it," Spencer joked.

They kept dancing and about 2 hours later Ashley was expecting Spick outside in the alley by Rush.

"Hey babe, im going to uh, I'm going to go get some fresh air for a minute, you want to stay in here and get a couple drinks?" Ash asked.

"Uhh, ya sure, but come back soon," Spencer said.

"I will, don't worry, love you," Ash said while she gave Spencer a quick kiss.

"Love you too," Spencer said.

So Ashley headed outside, while Spencer went to the drinks.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN. Actually doing this just made me laugh. Be back soon! Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I needed one sooner or later! 


	28. Rush

Uh.. Three months till school is out for me, you would not believe how happy I would be if it was June, I'd only be sad for one reason, and that's b/c I wouldn't be seeing this one person I like a lot that much any more. But, o well. Hmm soo cliffhanger ya, sorry and um. Ya. Ashley's dumb.. Woo hoo.

* * *

(It's been 15 minutes, Ashley isn't back yet. Where the hell could she be.)

15 minutes later, Ash isn't back, Spencer has called, texted and no word from Ashley. Spencer headed outside. She heard some giggling and followed it. Into the alley Spencer went. There she saw Ashley laughing really hard, talking to some guy.

"Ash?" Spencer asked.

"O hey hun, sorry I didn't come back, I ran into Aiden here and I guess he wants us to call Nicole over cause he has some surprise for her," Ashley said.

Obviously she wasn't high or anything, but little did Spencer know, Ash had the drugs on her.

"Okay, I guess I'll text her then," Spencer said.

Spencer got out her cell and texted Nicole.

From:Lilninja

So you should pretty much get your little butt over here to Rush, right now. Ashley and I want to hang out with you.

"Spencer, don't tell her that im here though, or that I want to surprise her," Aiden said as she ended her message to Nicole.

"Ah, dang it, you should of told me sooner, I told her that you wanted to stalk her a little bit more so she should get here, and that you have some big huge surprise for her, guess your going to have to like try again," Spencer laughed.

"You didn't!" Aiden exclaimed.

"No… I didn't, but I did say 'So you should pretty much get your little butt over to Rush, right now. Ashley and I want to hang out with you'," Spencer replied

"Thanks for the heart attack," Aiden replied.

"No problem," Spence stated.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket and she jumped. She got it out and read her message back from Nicole.

From: Colie

Well I would, but I'm busy doing some homework. Sorry : 

Spencer texted her back saying.

"Get your ass here now, do your homework later, in fact, I'll do it for you, just get here now"

When Nicole read this she gave in.

From: Colie

**Fine, im on my way, but you better do all my homework for me, and get it right.**

"She's coming Aiden," Spencer informed him.

"Sweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeettttttttttttt," Aiden yelled.

"So what exactly are you going to do for her," Ashley asked.

"I already told you, your going to have to wait and find out, now if you'd two ladies excuse me, I have some business to tend too," Aiden left.

"Weird?" Spencer asked.

"Ya most definitely," Ashley said.

They gave each other a hug and Spencer grabbed Ashley's hand. As she went for Ash's hand though she accidentally hit Ash's pocket and saw a lump in it.

"What's in your pocket huh?"

"Um, nothing," Ash gulped.

Spencer started playing around with Ashley got her pinned against the building and grabbed the little baggy out of Ashley's pocket. She saw what it was, looked at it, and looked at Ashley who looked straight back at Spencer without saying anything. Spencer threw it down and ran off.

(Shit) That's all Ashley could think of right now.

Ashley ran off after Spencer, but of course Spencer wouldn't stop.

"Spencer!" Ashley yelled.

Spencer kept walking. Ashley sprinted after her, and got in front of her. Grabbed her and tried to explain it.

"Don't touch me," Spencer cried out.

"Spencer baby, please just let me explain," Ash stated.

"There's nothing to fucking explain, your doing drugs behind my back, im sorry Ashley but I don't date drug addicts," Spencer cried.

"Please don't do this," Ashley was crying now.

"I didn't do anything, you did this yourself," Spencer said.

Spencer walked off and left Ashley to just stand there. Ashley couldn't take it, she went back into the club and looked for Aiden, once she couldn't find him, she went into the bathroom and snorted her drug. She then felt the rush hit her.

* * *

Good? 


	29. Ashley, what the hell is wrong with you

I would have had these up faster, but I got in trouble and wasn't allowed on my computer, in fact, I still don't think I am. Yet, I've written like three chapters in my notebook, so I want to get them up. Here ya go.

**10 minutes later**

Spencer is crying while walking somewhere, but not to her house. Nicole arrives at the club and starts looking for Spencer, but can't find her. Aiden is still missing, somewhere around the club. That leaves Ashley.

Nicole wondered around the club, had texted Spencer, who wouldn't text or call back and then she decided she'd try the bathroom. Upon entering the bathroom she saw a brunette passed out on the floor.

"Ashley?" Nicole called out.

There was no answer.

"ASHLEY!!" Nicole called out again. Ashley stirred a little bit, saw Nicole there and started talking.

"Is Spencer with you?" Ashley asked.

"I was hoping you could tell me where she was," Nicole said.

"I don't know, all I remember is us dancing, oh my gosh, did she ditch me…go check if she's with Aiden! NO she can't leave me for that prick," Ashley was ranting now, completely out of her mind. That whole time she was scratching her arm where Nicole spotted a few marks.

"Ash, calm down, first Aiden isn't a prick, so I wouldn't call him that, second what the heck, are you high? What is going on with you? I can't find Spencer or Aiden anywhere," Nicole tried explaining.

"Where am I? I need Spencer, I want to dance…Hey Nicole, lets go dance, come on, lets go."

Ashley was obviously high and tried to grab Nicole to go dance with her.

"Ashley, let go of me, I have no clue what the hell is wrong with you right now, but I don't like it. I'm going back into the dance area to look for Aiden," Nicole said confused.

She had no clue what was going on and didn't like it at all. As she walked outside she saw Aiden onstage. He grabbed the mic, scanned the crowd, saw Nicole and said something.

"Nicole, this one's for you."

Spencer was on her way back to the club though.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	30. Hanging by a moment

Let's go.

* * *

The sound was familiar to Nicole's ears. 

"_Desperate for changing_

_Starving for truth_

_Closer to where I started_

_Chasing after you_

_I'm falling even more in love with you_

_Letting go of all I've held onto_

_I'm standing here until you make me move_

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_."

Nicole stood in shock, but came to reality when she heard a soft voice behind her.

"Who knew Aiden could sing?" Spencer laughed slyly.

All Nicole could do was nod her head while soaking in the words from one of hr favorite songs that a sweet boy could sing.

"_Forgetting all I'm lacking_

_Completely incomplete_

_I'll take your invitation_

_You take all of me now_

_I'm falling even more in love with you_

_Letting go of all I've held onto_

_I'm standing here until you make me move_

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you._

_I'm living for the only think I know_

_I'm running and not quite sure where to go_

_And I don't know what I'm diving into_

_Just hanging by a moment here with you_."

"Spencer? Spence, you came back, YES, you came back!" Ashley came out of the bathroom and had seen Spencer. Now she was running at her and calling out her name, completely out of her mind.

"_There's nothing else to lose_

_There's nothing else to find_

_There's nothing in the world_

_That could change my mind_

_There is nothing else_

_There is nothing else_

_There is nothing else_"

Ashley got to Spencer and Nicole and grabbed Spencer.

"I knew you'd come back," Ashley yelled, while attempting to give Spencer a big hug.

"ASHLEY GET OFF OF ME, LET ME GO!" Spencer screamed at her.

"I love you though," Ashley said.

"Sadly I don't," Spencer's words were harsh and she started crying again and decided to just walk out and leave. Ashley was confused and went to sit down. While Nicole still listened to the music, tuning everything else out. She had no idea what just had happened.

"_Desperate for changing_

_Starving for truth_

_Closer to where I started_

_Chasing after you_

_I'm falling even more in love with you_

_Letting go of all I've held onto_

_I'm standing here until you make me move_

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

_I'm living for the only think I know_

_I'm running and not quite sure where to go_

_And I don't know what I'm diving into_

_Just laughing by a moment here with you_

_Just hanging by a moment_

_Just hanging by a moment_

_Just hanging by a moment_

_Just hanging by a moment here with you_"

"Spencer wasn't that amazing?" Nicole asked unaware Spencer had left.

Nicole looked around.

"Spencer?"

(Huh wonder where her and Ashley went)

Nicole walked over to the couches to wait for Aiden, but she spotted a brunette out of the corner of her eyes hanging with two guys. Nicole focused on the person and realized it was Ashley. Then she saw them all with needles. Aiden came and stood beside Nicole and looked at Ashley too. At that time they saw Ashley stabbing something into her arm and realized that she was shooting up.

* * *

Next chapter coming soon! 


	31. Dear Ashley

Brandym19 this one for you. Flame Rising, if you don't like it, then don't read it, simple as that. But, thanks for the review, funny to read. O and for the past three days ive been trying to upload this, but... it wouldn't work so sorry.

* * *

It's been about three days now. Spencer started her job at a local daycare, Nicole and Aiden are together, he won her over with the song and Ashley. Well Ashley hasn't been heard from or seen. Spencer found a new daily routine now, but it consists of something emotionally. She wakes up, eats a little bit, goes to work, comes home, checks her email, eats dinner, watches TV, gets on her computer again, then goes to bed. While all of that goes on she's secretly wondering and worrying about Ashley, but doesn't show it.

One night while watching House she decided to do something though. And that something was write Ashley an email.

Dear Ashley,

"I am really sorry for my harsh words at the club a couple nights ago. I didn't really mean what I said. I do love you, but I can't be with you if you're going to lie and do drugs behind my back. You doing drugs tells me something's wrong with our relationship, or you're just not happy for some reason. I don't know what the reason, but what I do know is that you're not just hurting yourself; you're hurting me and everybody else that cares about you. I'm really worried about you and I'm hoping your okay. If you need help, I'm willing to be there. I can't risk losing you hon. I need you around, forever and always. Please answer back so I know you're alright!"

-Spencer

After writing that email Spencer grabbed her ipod and went and sat down on her bed to think about things. The song "Heavily Broken" by the Veronicas came on and Spencer got lost in her thoughts.

* * *

Meanwhile Nicole and Aiden are at the mall discussing if they should tell Spencer what they saw Ashley doing.

"I don't know Aiden, I mean it sounds like a good idea, but then again, not. You know what I mean?" Nicole tried to explain.

"Um, yeahhhhh… no. It can't be too bad. Spencer will flip out, but she will get over it most likely, week tops," Aiden said.

"Haha okay, babe, I know Spencer, she won't be over it in a week, but she is my best friend and she does have the right to know what her girlfriend is doing, so we can tell her. Maybe I should though, and you be there for support?"

"Ya, most definitely. So when do we tell her?" Aiden asked.

"Tomorrow. That's when we'll tell her." Nicole responded.

* * *

Spencer woke up the next morning to her cell phone ringing. She was hoping it was Ashley, calling about the email or anything at all, but found out it was Nicole.

"Hello?" Spencer asked not even awake.

"SPENCERRRR, get up, we're hanging out today," Nicole said cheerfully.

"Okay, if you EVER wake me up again this early just to let me know that, your ass is mine," Spencer whined.

"Um sorry, my ass is Aiden's soo, get up silly, and I'll be at your house in an hour," Nicole joked.

"Ya whatever, see ya then."

* * *

**ONE HOUR LATER**

Spencer went outside and met Nicole at her car.

"Ok girl, we have to go pick Aid up, but after that we're going to Phalanges." Nicole explained.

"Phalanges, what the hell is that?" Spencer was confuzzled.

"Well the name for your finger bones, but, around here a club," Nicole answered.

"Oh.. Weird name for a club, and wait, why are we going to a club so early in the day?" Spencer wondered.

"Um, I don't know, wanted to check it out without the crowd." Nicole responded.

"Yeah, whatever"

They picked up Aiden and arrived at the club.

All three got out and Aiden and Nicole gave each other the look like "Here it goes, brace for the response."

They got inside and Spencer got them a place to sit.

"Sooo," Spencer said.

"So we have something to tell you," Nicole replied.

"Yeah and, what is it," Spencer asked.

"Would you like me to get you some water first," Aiden chirped.

"Uh no, I'm good thanks, so spill what do you have to tell me?" Spencer got curious.

"Um okay, well the night that Aiden played me the song at Rush, we saw… um… I don't know how to tell you this." Nicole stopped.

"Just freaking tell me already," Spencer snapped.

"We saw Ashley shooting up. We didn't want to tell you that she's doing drugs, but we thought you had the right to know," Nicole confessed.

Spencer didn't say anything for a minute. Just looked at them.

"I know she's doing drugs"

* * *

update the next time i can. 


	32. OMGSH! SPENCER!

Okay so I'm actually supposed to be writing a paper on this book that we read in my world lit class.. Well I hated the book and I don't understand what we're supposed to write about, soo I'll update. Now I wrote this in my notebook at school. And I'm not sure how long it will be, if its short I'm sorry. Thanks for all the replies, I haven't been notified on my email, so I thought everyone stopped reading, but then I checked.. You guys are awesome, so this is one is for ALL of you. It's gonna be a shocker.. Well maybe for some of you it wont be.

* * *

"So wait, you know and you're still dating her?" Aiden asked dumbfounded.

"No you idiot, I'm not dating her anymore, in fact I haven't seen or heard from her in days, I'm starting to worry," Spencer replied.

"That must have all happened at the club last week, and… I didn't see it?" Nicole wondered.

"Here let me explain it all again. Ashley, Aiden and I were at the club. We called you, told you to get here for a surprise; I went to hug Ashley or something, hit her pocket, pulled the drugs out of her pocket. We fought, I walked off after fighting with her, and you must have gotten here right after I left. I came back when Aiden was on stage for you, you talked to me once, Ashley came up to me completely high, and we fought again. This time I told her I didn't love her, which is a lie, and then I left again, all in front of your face, but did you see it? NO! Because you were completely drooling over that retard right there!" Spencer took a breath.

"Spence, calm down, but damn, okay. I'm sorry that I wasn't paying attention," Nicole stated.

"It's fine."

"So Aiden, you saw Spencer take Ashley's drugs out of Ashley's pocket?" Nicole asked.

"Um, no. I was inside getting your surprise ready, they were outside… I'm pretty sure that's how it was."

"Okay, just making sure," Nicole responded.

"Can we please go somewhere else and change the subject? I don't like talking about it," Spencer asked.

"Ya okay," Aiden replied.

Nicole, Aiden and Spencer took off heading for East L.A. They all had one thing in mind and that was to look for Ashley, but they didn't know were all thinking that.

They spent two hours driving around and decided to go eat at Little Caesar's pizza and chill there for a while.

"So Spencer how's the job going?" Nicole asked.

"Eh it's okay, I'm thinking of quitting though, I'm just not liking it there," Spencer explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry that sucks," Aiden said.

"Nah its alright, I'd rather just hang out with friends and…" Spencer got cut off.

"Foods ready," Aiden said.

After they ate, they walked out the car and Nicole asked Spencer what she was saying about her job before the pizza was ready and getting served.

"So what were you saying before you were interrupted. Something about chilling with friends and…" Nicole trailed off.

"And… worrying about Ashley. Sorry, but it's natural for me now. It's all I can do," Spencer confessed.

They stood outside of the car talking for a few more minutes.

"Spencer she's probably fine, don't worry about her too much," Nicole tried to comfort her.

Right after that was said though they heard screaming and saw Kyla running right towards them.

"OH MY GOSH!! SPENCER!!! ASHLEY WAS JUST STABBED!!!"

* * *

Soo kyla came out of nowhere but.. she was.. there.. and witnessed everything.. Okay, k.

Peace.


	33. Nicole, tell Spencer not tooo

Haha your reviews make me laugh, but I would do what you guys would do if I weren't the one writing this.

* * *

Ready for more?

Aiden and Nicole just stood there open mouthed.

"What?" Spencer had to ask.

"I'm so sorry, but Ashley was just stabbed," Kyla mentioned.

Spencer didn't say anything. In fact… in less than two seconds she was on the ground.

"Holy shit, help me get her up you guys," Aiden shouted.

Spencer had obviously fainted.

* * *

**1 hour later**

Spencer had come back to reality about 1 minute after she fainted. From then on though, Kyla, Nicole and Aiden were watching her as she was taken to the hospital. They all went there to see Ashley. Spencer couldn't stop crying, and Kyla would sob here and there. Nicole and Aiden still wouldn't say anything.

They were all sitting in the waiting room when Paula walked by and saw Spencer sitting on a chair crying.

"Spencer?" Paula asked.

Spencer looked and saw that it was her mom. She hadn't seen her for a long time. Spencer got up and walked over to Paula and gave her a hug.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Paula asked, "Why are you here?"

"Ashley.." Spencer stated waiting for Paula to go off.

Paula sighed.

"Why is she here?" Paula said. She said it with concern more than rudeness.

"S-s-she… got … s-s-s-stabbed," Spencer started bawling again.

Paula hugged Spencer and held her there. She then started comforting Spencer.

"Honey, don't worry, we'll save her. I'll go back and find her room right now, and tell the doctors that she needs close monitoring and I'll tell her you're here if you want me too," Paula said.

Spencer was in even more shock. Her mom was actually being nice and understanding.

"Ya, id like that… Thanks mom," Spencer replied.

"No problem sweetie," Paula walked off.

Spencer went back to the couch she had been sitting on and laid down.

* * *

**Three hours later**

It was about 5 PM now and Spencer was still at the hospital. She had fallen asleep on the couch. Aiden had left, but Nicole and Kyla were still at the hospital also. Nicole went to go get a drink, when Paula had stopped her.

"Nicole?" Paula asked.

"Yes Ma'am," Nicole answered.

"I never knew you moved here, how have you been?" Paula wondered.

"I'm doing good, just making sure Spencer's okay and that Ashley's good also," Nicole replied.

"Hmm that's my girl, thanks. And can you tell Spencer something for me please?"

"Uh yeah sure," Nicole replied.

"You want to tell her that Ashley doesn't want to see her right now please?" Paula stated.

"Are you sure Spencer would want to hear that?" Nicole asked.

"Well, she needs to, because if she goes in and Ashley sees her, Ashley would kill me," Paula responded.

"Okay, I um. I might tell her." Nicole said.

"No, you will tell her."

"Will tell me what," Spencer came in and heard the conversation.

"Nothing," Nicole said.

"Honey, Nicole's lying. She needed to tell you that-"

"Ashley would like to see you right now," Nicole said giving Paula a look.

"O sweet, I'm gonna go talk to her," Spencer walked past the both of them and walked right into the room.

Paula and Nicole gave each other a look. After a minute you heard someone yell

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM"

* * *

Until next time. 


	34. Umm

Ok sorry it took so long.. but I'm having some issues.

Here.

* * *

"But…" Spencer started saying.

"But nothing Spencer, I don't want you in here, why didn't your mom tell you that," Ashley sternly stated.

"Why not, and Nicole told me I was allowed in," Spencer confirmed.

"Well Nicole lied and because I'm in a freaking hospital, and you… don't care anyways," Ashley started tearing up.

"Actually come to think about it, I don't think Nicole lied to be mean, I think it was so I wouldn't feel hurt by my mom telling me you didn't want to see me, and where the hell did you get the idea that I don't freaking care," Spencer started rambling.

"Its what you said in the club, I may have on drugs, but I do remember your harsh words," Ashley stated.

Spencer started to tear up now too. Both of them in Ashley's room tearing up…

"Ashley when's the last time you've been home?" Spencer asked. (I don't think she saw the email)

Ashley didn't answer. She knew her answer would kill Spencer, and she didn't want to have to face the truth. The truth, she was a drug addict, she hurt Spencer and that she knows she somewhat screwed her life up.

"Ashley?" Spencer asked.

"I… um…I … I don't live at home anymore. I-uh-my mom kicked me out. She changed the locks and everything so I couldn't get in," Ashley started shaking.

Spencer stood there in disbelief staring at the new pale, skinny to the bones, shaking Ashley Davies who was at one time more way beautiful. Spencer started having memories of the school year, like when Ashley surprised Spencer at the beach with an awesome date planned and all the other great memories.

Paula walked into the room and saw both girls crying.

"Spencer we should get you home and let Ashley get some rest," Paula said.

"Um be right out," Spencer replied.

"Ok"

Paula left the room to let Spencer say her goodbyes to Ashley.

"So we have a lot to talk about, but I should get going," Spencer said.

"Ya…" Ashley said shyly.

"Ok well…see ya tomorrow…by-" Spencer started to say while turning around to leave.

"Spencer?" Ashley asked.

Spencer turned around to face Ashley.

"Yes?" Spencer responded questioningly.

"Could you stay with me tonight please, it gets too lonely, and id like to talk to you about some stuff," Ashley asked. "And I miss you, like hella."

"Umm"

* * *

Reviews would be nice. 


	35. We need to talk

I'm sorry about the short chapters. I actually started writing some of these chapters in my notebook at school, not skipping lines unless I start a new paragraph or someone talking and they turn out to be 3 or 4 pages long. Then I type them up and its way short, so I'm just like "ugh." Well here's some more, and if it's short, I'm sorry once again. Way busy this week, and next update might not be till next week. Three games this week, busy on the whole weekend (sat's my b-day) and then next week I'm not sure how busy I am yet.

* * *

"Umm," Spencer started thinking to herself.

(Maybe it'd be a good idea, maybe not. I don't want to start fighting during the talk, yet I want to spend time with her…) She continued to think while Ashley was thinking also.

(Please say yes, please say yes, I miss those pool blue eyes of hers looking into mine, her warm vanilla scent, her soft voice whispering to me, god just please say yes.)

"I'd love too," Spencer started, "But I don't know what my mom will say."

"I'm okay with you staying with her tonight Spencer," Paula appeared from around the corner.

Spencer turned around and faced her mom. She walked up to her and gave her a big hug.

"Thanks mom, I love you soo much," Spencer said.

"I love you too," Paula said, "And Ashley, I'm really sorry about all the trouble we had between us, I can see the love between you and Spencer and I'm willing to accept it. No hard feelings?" Paula asked.

Ashley gave a small smile and answered.

"No hard feelings Mrs. C"

"Okay, nice. Well I'll leave you two alone now. Would you like me to tell the others your staying, or would they be welcome in here for a bit?" Paula asked.

"Um you can let them come in and say hi, it'd be nice," Ashley responded.

Spencer smiled at Ashley, and Ashley smiled back. Soon all three others were in Ashley's room talking to her and asking how she was.

"It's good to see that your alive Ashley, how are you feeling?" Nicole asked.

"Eh, I'm okay. Feel like shit, but you guys are here so it makes it a bit better," Ashley said.

She looked over to Spencer and winked at her. She was so happy that Spencer was going to stay the night there with her. Ash was worried about one thing though. And that was the talk that they were going to be having that night. She didn't want to see Spencer cry, which she knew, would happen. And she didn't want to see Spencer have to suffer through what was going to be said. Ashley knew the truth had to come out though, about things that happened when they would speak to each other. And especially why Ashley got stabbed. She also knew that she wouldn't be getting back together with Spencer tonight. It was just a friendly visit.

"Well that's good I suppose. Hope you feel better soon," Aiden chimed in.

"We should get going though and let you and Spencer have your time together," Nicole grabbed Aiden's hand.

"Uh ya, definitely," Aiden agreed.

"Okay bye guys… Thanks for coming in and saying hi," Ashley said.

"No problem"

And with that both of them walked off and went out the door together hand in hand.

"Since when did they become a couple?" Ashley asked.

"Since the one night at the club when he was singing to her," Spencer replied.

"He sang to her?" Ashley was confused.

"Um ya, and we got in a big fight," Spencer tried reminding her.

"Oh, ya… I remember the fight, not him singing though. What song did he sing?"

"Hanging by a moment by Lifehouse, and yeah… it caught Nicole hook line and sinker," Spencer stated.

"Hmm nice," Ashley responded.

"Ya," Spencer said plainly.

Now there was an awkward silence. And they wouldn't look at each other. Spencer finally broke the silence.

"Sooo," Spencer got out.

"We need to talk," Ashley said.

Spencer looked at Ashley straight in the eye. Ashley looked back.

"I…"

* * *

Umm. Replies? 


	36. Spencer stay!

First of all I would like to say that my 17th birthday has been hella awesome. I got some of the greatest gifts and had a wonderful party with some friends. Second your reviews are amazing. Makes me want to write more each day, im so grateful for the positive feedback I get. Third here's some more. It's long, i hope you like!

* * *

"So do I be straight forward with what I want to ask you or say it nicely?" Spencer asked, sitting down on a seat next to Ashley's bed.

"Well saying it nicely is always, well… nice. Yet being straight up is probably better," Ashley responded.

"Okay straight up it is," Spencer nodded.

"Like a G," Ashley winked, and then realized this was no time for jokes, but humor is needed every once in a while.

Spencer sat still for a minute and looked up to think what she was going to ask. She actually knew, she was just mentally preparing herself for answers.

"First of all, I would like to say that I DO care about you. I sent you an email that you obviously haven't seen. Second, what made you start … you know…start using drugs?" Spencer asked. "And why would you do that to me? It hurt badly."

The last question stabbed Ashley in the heart. She knew she hurt Spencer badly, but to have to hear it come out of Spencer's mouth hurt Ashley even more.

Spencer saw the hurt in Ashley's eyes, but she couldn't feel to bad because her girl has hurt her way to much in the past month.

"Spencer I really don't know why I started using drugs. All I know is that it started when I went to WA. I'm pretty sure it went down like this," Ashley started telling the story of how it all started.

_I got to the airport and they greeted me there. They seemed so excited to see me. Lexi was the usual kind of calm one, and Nikole well she was probably high, or so it seemed. _

"So how's life dawg, I mean you got a girl or boy? You wanna party later? O dude we have so much to catch up on," Nikole asked.

_That was thing Nikole said to me. Asking me if I wanted to party. You know I like parties and with you around I love them even more. _

_The two got into a little tiff and I told them they never changed. I believe more words were exactly this._

"Wow you guys haven't changed much, well yes I have a girl, Spencer Carlin, love of my life, and o hell I'd LOVE to party later, but right now I need to go call Spence. And then, unpack at your house I believe Lexi, then we'll go party." Ash answered

_I ended up staying at Nikole's that week, because well… you'll find out later. If I remember right, I called you and you had jumped over your bed for the phone or something. I told you I was going to go to a party and you told me not to party too hard. So I told you I wouldn't. _

"Ok, soooo…" Spencer said impatiently.

"So hold on, just let me tell my story please," Ashley said. There were no tears flowing yet, but Ashley was sure there would be soon.

So we arrive at the party and that's when everything took place.

"_Ok Ash, you really haven't seemed to happy since you got here, you want something to lighten up your mood," Nicole asked._

"_Like what," Ashley wondered._

"_Nikki, DON'T" Lexi said._

"_Lexi, bug off. Well Ash, I got some hero in last night, you want to go shoot up?" Nikole asked._

"_God damn you Nikki," Lexi said._

"_Lexi, FUCK OFF seriously I wasn't even asking you, I already know your answer, so what do you say Ash," Nikole wanted to know._

"_Um, I'm not sure if I should," Ash answered._

"_O calm on, it will make you 110 more happier, and its so much better than the alcohol they have here," Nikole was persuading Ash._

"_Um."_

_She started thinking about Spencer, but then thought that Spencer would never find out, she looked at Lexi who was pissed and then looked back at Nikole was had the look of "say yes" on her face._

"_Ok fine, but only this once," Ash gave in._

"_Sweet lets go," Nikole said._

_Both girls went upstairs to shoot up and Lexi stayed down stairs shaking her head and went and got herself a drink._

Ashley looked over and saw that Spencer had started to cry. Spencer started shaking her head, and Ashley couldn't bare to look at her anymore.

"Ashley, you THOUGHT of me when you did this. YOU THOUGHT OF ME!!! Thinking I would never find out, meaning you would never tell me. How can I ever be able to trust you again? Did you ever think of how worried I was about you; you didn't call me for TWO DAYS after that party. I bet you lied to me about that too. About why you didn't call me for two days," Spencer snapped.

"… I'm sorry… Can I please finish?" Ashley said.

" Sorry will never fix this Ash and yes you can finish, but don't blame me if I walk out," Spencer stated.

Okay so I woke up, two days later. The first time I guess just knocked me out for a really long time. Well when I did wake up you were the first person to pop into my head.

_I looked at my phone and saw that I had 32 missed phone calls from you. Shows me that you really love me._

_Nikole had walked into the room and told me that the heroine was the reason I was out for two days. And I guess I was funny as hell, before I passed out._

"You don't need that to be funny as hell," Spencer mumbled.

Ashley had caught it though and smiled.

I asked her what I did, and she told me this.

"Oh you want to know, you made some stupid jokes that made everyone laugh for no reason. Then you hopped up on a table and started dancing to 'Jump on it', then you passed out and I brought you up here," Nikole laughed.

Nikole had then told me she needed to into town and get some "China White" which is another type of heroine. I didn't want to go with her, but I had felt an urge for some more.

Spencer you were right. I did sorta like to you about why I didn't call for two days. I told you I got sick. Technically I did, and I was passed out for two days. So I dodged the truth.

Spencer got up and started to walk out.

"Spencer please, stay"

"Ya, Ashley like I want to stay and hear all of the rest of this. Your addicted to drugs I get it, you don't need me anymore, cause you have your little friends," Spencer said through tears.

"It's not like that at all!" Ashley yelled.

"Well then what is it like?" Spencer asked.

"If you'd sit down and listen to the rest then maybe you'd be able to help me figure it out," Ashley snapped.

"You need to figure it out on your OWN Ashley. I can help you recover, but I can't help you figure out why you didn't just stick with the answer 'No'. Your so much smarter, I don't freaking get it," Spencer stated.

With that she walked out. Ashley started to sob a bit and she looked down at her stomach. When she did though she saw a bunch of red. Ashley freaked out and pushed the nurse button on her remote.

* * *

More later, and the talk will finish later too. 


	37. NOTE

Hi everyone. Im really sorry I haven't gotten any updates up lately. I've been really busy with the end of school coming up and projects being due. And im back at work, so that takes up some time. I'll try to get some updates in soon!! I hope your not mad at me!


	38. AHHHH

Ok I know I haven't posted in forever. I apologize. Then I thought I lost the papers that I have the chapters written on, and I freaked out…. They've been on my computer desk this whole time. Wow I'm a retard. So, I'm a bit rusty also, so bare with me please?

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Ashley screamed as the nurse ran in.

Spencer could hear the screams from the waiting room, where she went to sit for a while. She didn't know if it was a good idea to go see who they were from, or just leave the situation alone and continue to sit and think about what Ashley had told her.

The nurse entered and saw Ashley screaming.

"Oh my gosh"

That was all the nurse could say at what she was seeing.

"DR. CARLING! DR.BALLOU, DOCTORS! DOCTORS! YOUR NEEDED IN HERE NOW!" Screamed the nurse.

Paula and Dr. Ballou came running and saw the same thing the nurse saw. Ashley was almost as white as a ghost and bleeding heavily from the stomach, she was screaming and shaking violently as well.

"Mom what's going on?" Spencer asked through heavily flowing tears at the sight of Ashley.

Spencer knew it wasn't that great of an idea to go see what was going on, but she had to know if Ashley was okay. She had an idea it was Ashley after seeing everyone run the way that her room was located.

"Honey, wait in the waiting room, she'll be fine," Paula told Spencer.

Ashley must have heard Spencer, because as Spencer walked out of the room she heard Ashley say her name weakly. It only made Spencer cry harder.

Paula gave Ashley a shot to stop the shaking and gave her some meds so she would sleep. The doctors took Ashley into the ICU to restitch her stab wound and pump her stomach, from the drugs.

Two hours later Paula went into the waiting room and told Spencer the news.

"Honey?" Paula put a hand on Spencer's shoulder.

Spencer slightly jumped at the touch and looked back at her mom.

"Yeah mom?"

"Ashley is going to be fine. She'll probably wake up in about two hours or so. You still going to stay for the night?" Paula asked.

"Yeah. Mom, what happened?"

"Her stab wound re-opened on her stomach by her moving to fastly at some point. She was shaking violently though because of some drug effect withdrawal. We pumped her stomach of all the harmful contents though. She'll still have withdrawals in the future, sadly. Honey? Did you know she was using?"

"… Yes," Spencer answered shamefully.

"Then why didn't you tell anybody?"

"Because… I don't know, I just couldn't handle it too well. Thinking about her was killing me. I'm so stupid," Spencer tried explaining.

"Your not stupid Spencer, just let someone know next time."

"Okay, thanks mom"

"No problem, now I'm going home. You can see her later. Have a good night," Paula stated.

"You too" Spencer replied.

* * *

I'll try and have the next chapter longer. Sorry! 


	39. i gotta go

I'm back… kind of. Sorry I was gone, got caught up in a lot of work, friends, drama (blah) and school. And if I make the basketball team this year then it will be work, school, homework, basketball, and friends. And I can try and post here and there… I could also do that if I would stop losing the stupid papers. Every time I lose those I freak, cause my parents don't know about me, and I hate when they see stuff that gives clues :. So if this sucks, im really sorry. And I'll try and get other chapters up soon.

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING 

Spencer woke up in the waiting room at about 6 AM trying to rid the events of last night that were overriding her brain. Sadly she was unsuccessful. The love of her life was still in the hospital being treated for drugs and a stab wound, and she still had a lot of story left to hear. Deciding she should go check on Ashley she went up to the visitors counter and asked if it was all right.

"Ma'am, do you know if Ashley Davies is allowed to have visitors right now?" Spencer calmly asked.

"I'm not sure miss, just let me check… can you hold on a minute?" replied the nurse.

"Sure."

After about two minutes of double-checking if Ashley could have visitors the nurse notified Spencer it was okay.

"Thank you" Spencer stated.

"No problem Hun, anytime."

As Spencer walked towards Ashley's room she was thinking of what she would say. Tell me the rest of your story? Can we forget about what happened and just move on? Should I leave you alone? All these thoughts were stressing Spencer out really bad, and making her nervous to talk to Ash.

Upon arrival she saw that Ash was asleep in her room. Not wanting to disturb her she went and sat on the couch besides Ashley's bed and started listening to her ipod waiting to talk to the sleeping brunette.

20 minutes later the blonde and brunette were talking.

"Hey sleepy head, how you feeling?" Spencer dumbly asked.

"Like I got stabbed in the stomach"

"Yeah, sorry I asked that"

"Don't be, its okay."

"You sure?"

"Yeah"

"Okay then"

All that followed was an awkward silence. Then Ashley broke it with some good news.

"So uhm Spencer, the doctors told me this morning that I could get out of here in a week or two." Ashley smiled.

"That's great Hun. We're going to have to hang out for sure."

Ashley's face started to glow after hearing that.

"Yeah… for sure."

They got lost in each other's eyes. Spencer looking into deep chocolate eyes and Ash looking back into an ocean of blue.

"Oh Ashley im so glad you're okay again." Kyla came running in.

"Uhm yeah, I get out in about a week or two." Ashley replied rather annoyed.

Spencer just sat there watching those two talk while thinking about what took place. She wanted Ashley to kiss her so bad, but then again didn't want her too. Things were too hard right now. She just needed to get out and think.

"Hey, Ashley… I'm going to head out for a bit. I'll come back later and see you again okay?" Spencer interrupted.

"Uh sure… I guess I'll see you later then. Are you okay?" Ashley said worried.

"Yeah, im fine. I just need to go get some things done." Spencer lied.

"Okay see you later Spence."

"Bye Ash."

Spence left in a hurry, waved by to both and didn't even notice Nikole and Lexi in the waiting room. Nor would she care.

* * *

You guys still like it? 


End file.
